Cuando la serpiente tiene dos cabezas
by RoashnaRiddle
Summary: Que pasaria si el alma de Voldemort dentro de Harry estuviera conciente desde el primer momento, que si se volvió su amigo, que si lo hubiera criado. Harry es un pequeño niño maltratado por sus únicos parientes, rechazado por aquellos que podrían haber sido sus amigos e ignorado por el resto. Pero Harry no está solo, tiene alguien con él.
1. Prólogo Harry y Tom

**Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen sino a su creadora J.K Rowling.**

**Advertencias: La historia contiene Slash, es decir relación Hombrexhombre**

* * *

_Harry y Tom conversando dentro de la mente de Harry_

* * *

Harry se acurrucó en el suelo mientras el hombre gordo descargaba toda la rabia que sentía sobre su cuerpo. Sus labios apretados, intentado no dejar salir ningún sonido para no empeorar los golpes. Su tío lo levantó del brazo y lo sacudió, un pequeño quejido salió de entre sus labios al sentir como se le dislocaba el brazo, lo que le hizo ganarse otro golpe en el rostro que lo volvió a lanzar contra el piso. Desde el momento en que su tío llegó del trabajo quejándose de que el contrato que iba a firmar se canceló, Harry supo que el día terminar de esta manera, la terapia favorita de Vernon Dursley era pegar a Harry. Cerró los ojos y se desentendió de los golpes que llovían sobre él concentrándose en la voz de Tom dentro de su cabeza que gritaba de rabia.

Harry no supo cuánto tiempo pasó mientras imaginaba cada una de las torturas que Tom le describía. Los golpes se detuvieron pero el permaneció en el piso concentrado en la voz de Tom hasta que el sonido irritante que hacía su tía Petunia al hablar lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Con dificultad intentó abrir los ojos pero sólo uno de ellos respondió, el otro sólo dejaba pasar una rendija de luz. Levantó la vista a la jirafa que decía ser familia suya y la vio llevar a su esposo e hijo al comedor. Por eso su tío se detuvo, la comida estaba servida.

-Que haces tirado ahí, estas ensuciando la alfombra – su tía hablo mientras miraba con desagrado la alfombra bajo su cuerpo- ya tienes una tarea más para mañana. Ahora vete a tu cuatro, muévete, shu, shu.- Se dio la vuelta y siguió a su familia al comedor.

_-¿Harry?-_ Tom sonaba preocupado.

_-Estoy bien, sólo necesito un momento. _

Se levantó con cuidado y medio camino medio se arrastró hacia la alacena donde dormía. Se acurrucó dentro de su pequeña cama y cerró los ojos para intentar olvidar el dolor y concentrarse en su magia.

Tom comenzó a tararearle una canción y su magia se dejó guiar por esta aumentando su velocidad de curación. Sintió como el dolor de su cuerpo remitía poco a poco. El cansancio, el gasto mágico y la voz de Tom se unieron haciendo sus párpados más y más pesados llevándolo a la inconsciencia.

Tom había estado con él durante mucho, mucho tiempo, convirtiéndose en su único amigo. Un amigo a veces amable y a veces cruel. Tom le enseñó como burlar y vengarse de Dudley y sus amigos. Le decía que era un niño (mocoso) inteligente cuando sacaba buenas notas en la escuela a pesar de que, según sus palabras, todas esas cosas muggles no tenían sentido, al contrario de sus tíos que lo castigaba por copiar, porque de ninguna manera él podía ser más inteligente que su pequeño Duddy. Tom le tarareaba canciones cuando el dolor no lo dejaba dormir, aunque por más que se lo pidiera nunca le decía de que iban las letras y le contaba historias sobre el mundo mágico cuando estaba triste, el mundo que sería su hogar, al que pertenecía. También era cruel, le gritaba que era estúpido cada vez que se negaba a contarle a sus maestros porque tenía moretones y huesos rotos, lo llamaba idiota patético cuando lo vio buscar la aprobación de los Dursley y estuvo ridículamente feliz cuando dejó de hacerlo. Lo enseñó a vengarse de sus enemigos y a hacerlos sufrir el triple del daño que le habían hecho. Tom le contó que había matado a sus padres.

Harry aun podía recordar el dolor que sintió, Tom era el único que lo había cuidado, a su extraña forma, pero lo cuidaba, era su amigo, su hermano, su padre. Aquella noche cuando le dijo porque aquellos magos se le acercaban para agradecerle, sintió que su mundo se derrumbó. Durante todo un mes no había hablado con Tom ni Tom había hablado con él, hasta una noche que acostado en su cama escuchó un lo siento por parte de Tom. Nunca antes había escuchado a Tom disculparse y nunca lo volvió a escuchar. Después le pidió que le contara toda la verdad y Tom le había hablado de la guerra, de Lord Voldemort, de sus compañeros, de sus enemigos. Tom habló mucho esa noche. Harry no lo entendió todo, ni lo intentó pero volvió a hablar con Tom. Ahora casi un año después se podía decir que lo había perdonado.

Tom concentró toda su energía en ayudar a Harry a guiar su magia para curarse. Pensaba en mil y una formas en las que podría hacer sufrir a los tres muggles, mientras intentaba que su niño dejara de sentir dolor. Lo que daría en esos momentos por tener un cuerpo, no necesitaba una varita, los haría pedazos con sus propias manos. Llevaba casi once años junto a Harry. Lo había acompañado desde esa noche horrible donde había cometido la estupidez de dejarse guiar por una profecía para matar a un niño. Recordaba perfectamente ese momento en que se separó de su alma principal cuando esta fue casi destruida cobijándose en el ser vivo más cercano, el bebé Harry. Desde ese momento había visto toda su vida a través de sus ojos. Contempló a la parte principal de su alma, convertida en un espectro débil y sin sentido, arrastrarse para huir de la casa. Vio entrar al hijo mayor de Orión y Walburga y tomar el pequeño cuerpo en el que se escondía mientras lloraba. Observó como el hombre que un momento antes abrazaba al pequeño cuerpo como si nunca lo fuera a soltar, dejarlo en las manos del semigigante y marcharse sin mirar atrás. Pudo sentirse volar por el aire ya que el niño se había quedado dormido. Lo próximo que vio fue el rostro de una mujer jirafuda que lo observaba con horror.

Al principio había intentado apoderarse del cuerpo de Harry pero pronto se dio cuenta que era imposible, su fuerza era demasiado pequeña y la del niño demasiado grande, así que se mantuvo en un rincón de la mente del niño alimentándose de parte de su magia. Desde ahí observó la vida del niño, una que le recordó horriblemente a su propia niñez. Un día simplemente no pudo más y lo ayudó a esconderse de su primo, fue la primera vez que hablaron, Harry tenía 6 años en ese entonces. También recordaba la primera vez que le había cantado, el niño de 7 años lloraba en su rincón bajo las escaleras con una muñeca rota y moretones por todo el cuerpo, sólo quería que lograra dormir. No entendía como logró el mocoso lo que nadie había logrado antes, que quisiera protegerlo. Quizás era en parte que su niñez le recordaba a la suya, en parte culpa por haber matado a sus padres y condenarlo a esa vida. Quizás sólo era que el niño se había metido en su corazón. Encontraba irónico que el hijo de James Potter uno de sus más fervientes detractores estuviera viviendo la vida que había intentado que ningún niño mágico tuviera que sufrir. Un idiota, que por seguir a una persona sin pensar realmente en si estaba bien o mal, sólo porque era la luz, condenó a su hijo a una vida de miserias. A veces le daba deseos de reírse de la estupidez de Potter, entonces recordaba a Harry.

Siguió arrullando al niño que se abrazaba a sí mismo, intentando dormir.

-Tom - escucho la voz de Harry

-_Dime pequeño_.

-Todo va a mejorar ¿verdad?

\- _Lo hará, te lo prometo._


	2. Capítulo I Mensajeros emplumados

**Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen sino a su creadora J.K Rowling. Yo los uso para mi propia diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro. **

**Advertencias: La historia contiene Slash, es decir relación Hombrexhombre**

* * *

_Harry y Tom conversando dentro de la mente de Harry_

* * *

Los golpes en la puerta sobresaltaron a Harry, todavía desorientado por el sueño escucho los chillidos de su tía que le decían que se despertara.

_\- Buenos días pequeño_ \- el saludo mañanero de Tom lo hizo sonreír - _¿Cómo te sientes?_

_\- Me siento mejor ahora_ \- no podía mover bien la muñeca hinchada y el ojo derecho aún no se abría del todo pero el resto del cuerpo casi no le dolía, la magia había hecho un buen trabajo - Buenos días Tom.

\- ¡Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo! Levántate de una vez fenómeno, tienes trabajo que hacer. ! Ahora! – su tía seguía gritando junto a su puerta

\- Ya voy tía Petunia - escuchó los pasos que se alejaban de la puerta y respiró agradecido, la voz de su tía era peor para su cabeza que los golpes de su tío.

_\- La mejor manera muggle de arrancarle la lengua a una persona es con unas pinzas_\- comentó Tom mientras Harry salía de la alacena- _cortarla es más rápido pero con las pinzas duele mucho más_.

Se dirigió a la cocina mientras Tom hablaba, era algo normal después de que Harry recibiera una golpiza, Tom liberaba de esa manera toda la rabia acumulada. La verdad es que era muy útil, había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de formas de tortura mágicas y muggles que había aprendido en los últimos años y esperaba poner en práctica algún día.

_\- Personalmente no me gusta arrancarles la lengua, sin lengua no hay gritos es como quitarle la mitad de la diversión, aunque con ella podría pensármelo. _

Harry sonrió a lo dicho por Tom haciendo que su tía lo mirara con ira.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? Muévete los ojos de su tía mostraban desagrado cuando lo recorrieron – apúrate y sal de aquí, verte me enferma.

Por supuesto que la enfermaba, Harry podía imaginar que actualmente no tenía la mejor apariencia, su ojo probablemente estaba negro, la muñeca estaba roja e hinchada, los moretones amarillos y violetas que adornaban sus brazos conformaban un cuadro abstracto imposible de mirar; no quería imaginar que tan mal se veía el resto de su cuerpo. Aunque a estas alturas cualquiera pensaría que su tía estaría acostumbrada.

_\- ¿Sabes cuál es mi favorito?_ – la voz de Tom bajó y se volvió peligrosa

_\- ¿Crucio?_ – Harry tomó pan, agua y salió de la cocina para desayunar en el patio

_\- Además del Crucio.- _Tom siempre había dicho que el Crucio era su tortura favorita_\- Desollar, es extremadamente relajante._

_\- ¿Eso es cuando arrancas la piel del cuerpo de alguien ¿no? – _lo había visto en una película

_\- Correcto y es un arte. Tomemos por ejemplo a tu tía. Primero no puedes empezar por un lugar con piel muy delicada ya que los vasos sanguíneos están muy cerca y se desangraría demasiado rápido… – _

Comió su desayuno escuchando a Tom explicándole como desollar a su tía paso por paso. La voz de Tom era suave y oscura mientras contaba cada detalle. Una vez vio en la tele un programa sobre asesinos, personas que torturaban a sus víctimas antes de matarlos y se parecían mucho a Tom. Había aceptado mucho tiempo atrás que Tom no era normal, posiblemente estaba loco o era un psicópata, aunque de lo último no estaba muy seguro pues si algo sabía sobre Tom era que lo quería y en la tele escuchó que los psicópatas no tenían sentimientos. Realmente no entendía que le pasaba a Tom pero sabía que su mente no funcionaba igual que la del resto de las personas. Pero a Harry no le importaba, comprendía que Tom necesitaba desahogarse y era la única manera de hacerlo estando atrapado dentro de su cuerpo. A veces, cuando sus tíos lo maltrataban, casi podía sentir la impotencia de Tom, era una masa negra y roja que llenaba su mente. Tenía miedo de que si Tom no se desahogaba de vez en cuando se volvería loco. También acepto que él tampoco era normal, después de todo escuchar tranquilamente sobre tortura y que tu única reacción sea si encontraras alguien con quien probarlo no se considera normal, Harry lo veía como una deformación de moral surgida por ser criado por el mismo Lord Voldemort; para él estaba bien.

\- … _también hay hechizos desolladores que hacen muy buen trabajo, te enseñare algunos después_ – ahora sonaba mucho más tranquilo y relajado

\- Claro

Harry terminó su desayuno y comenzó sus tareas limpiando la alfombra. La mañana pasó de forma rápida trabajando y conversando con Tom. Mientras arreglaba el jardín uno de los kneazle de la señora Figg vino a saludarlo. Todos le habían cogido bastante cariño desde que había quemado los gatos disecados que adornaban la casa de su dueña. Tanto Harry como los kneazle quedaron felices, Harry no tuvo que oír más historias sobre gatos muertos con sus cuerpos presentes, ver fotos era más fácil; y lo de lo kneazel suponía que era algo psicológico, a nadie le gustaría ver su posible futuro las 24h del día.

La pandilla de Dudley vino a media mañana a jugar en la consola. Harry ya no tenía que huir de ellos, el juego: cazando a Harry, se canceló luego de un pequeño problema que tuvo Piers con una serpiente en el zoológico, el veneno de una mamba negra es de temer. Tom se divirtió de lo lindo ese día, según sus palabras lo único malo es que no hubo funeral.

Al terminar las tareas entró a la casa y se encontró a tía Petunia junto a un gran cubo de metal colocado en el fregadero lleno de unos trapos grises y emitía un olor horrible. Cuando su tía le dijo que era su uniforme de secundaria no sabía si reír o desmallarse.

_\- ¿Va a llegarme una carta de Hogwarts? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?_ – le preguntó casi en pánico a Tom, que solo le respondió echándose a reír – _no te rías, no es divertido_ –llorar, definitivamente iba a llorar

_\- Si tengo que usar algo así para ir a la escuela me suicidare y te quedaras sin cuerpo que habitar_.- Tom seguía desternillándose dentro de su cabeza - ¡Deja de reírte! ¡Tooomm!

_\- Ya deja de comportarte como un bebé - _le respondió Tom después de calmarse- _tu carta debería estar aquí pronto. De hecho deberías revisar el correo, se te olvidó recógelo._

_\- ¡Merlín! Lo olvidé._

Harry salió corriendo de la cocina mientras rezaba porque su tío no se haya dado cuenta de la falta de la correspondencia. En el felpudo descansaban tres cartas, atravesó la sala con cuidado buscando alguna señal de tío Vernon. Cogió las cartas en el suelo y suspiro aliviado.

_\- ¡Harry!_ – la voz de Tom lo hizo saltar

\- ¡Que pasa! – miró a los lados asustado pensando que su tío había aparecido

_\- ¡La carta Harry! ¡La carta! _

La emoción de Tom lo absorbió por un momento, entonces bajó la mirada a las cartas entre sus manos y la vio. Un sobre grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento con la dirección escrita con tinta verde.

_Señor H. Potter_

_Alacena Debajo de la Escalera_

_Privet Drive, 4_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Tom es la carta, llegó Tom, llegó casi podía sentir las lagrimas corriendo por su rostro

_\- Lo es pequeño, te dije que llegaría_ – Harry recordó que Tom estaba tan ansioso como él, aunque sabía que era peligroso lo que más quería era abandonar el No.4 de Privet Drive y volver al mundo mágico.

Harry sujetó la carta con fuerza, aun no podía creerlo, sentía que iba a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Las manos le temblaban cuando acercó la mano a sello con un águila, una serpiente, un tejón y un león que rodeaban una gran letra H. El golpe en su rostro lo lanzó con fuerza al suelo haciéndolo soltar el correo.

\- Maldito fenómeno, que demonios haces, tuve que salir yo mismo a buscar el periódico – los gritos de su tío se superponían al grito de furia de Tom en su cabeza – te alimento, te mantengo, le di una casa y una educación a un monstruo como tú que debería haber sido dejado a morir devorado por perros y lo único que tienes que hacer no lo haces bien.

Recogió su cuerpo en el suelo para minimizar su tamaño mientras su tío lo pateaba. Pero el problema no eran los golpes de su tío, era Tom. La furia de Tom hacia ondas por su cuerpo, nunca lo había sentido a tan enfurecido. Su cabeza se sentía como si fuere a romperse en pedazos, su magia se alzó fuera de su control yendo más y más alto guiada por la furia del otro. Todos sus músculos se contrajeron cuando su cuerpo fue llevado al límite. Dolía, dolía mucho.

\- Tom, para, Tom me estás haciendo daño, para. Duele, duele

Lágrimas cayeron por su rostro mientras sentía como si su cuerpo fuera a romperse, los músculos estirados a su límite, sus huesos aplastados por una fuerza invisible, su cabeza era una masa roja de dolor que en cualquier momento explotaría para liberar la presión. Siguió llamando a Tom, pero este estaba más allá de la razón. Su magia se liberó de su poder y guiada por Tom ataco a su tío lanzándolo a través de la sala.

La liberación de la magia drenó toda la energía de su cuerpo, no podía moverse, sus músculos no respondían y su mente flotaba en una bruma gris. Podía oír a Tom llamándolo, pero su voz sonaba lejana y débil. La bruma se oscureció y perdió el concimiento.

Harry se despertó aturdido, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y le era difícil concentrarse. Miró a su alrededor intentando entender que era lo que veía. La habitación en la que estaba no era su alacena era mucho más amplia y llena, a su alrededor había todo tipo de objetos que parecían estar rotos, juguetes, un televisor, una pila de libros. Cuando vio los libros la reconoció, era a segunda habitación de Dudley, pero ¿Qué hacia él ahí? Intentó pensar en lo que había pasado el día anterior: recordó haber hecho sus tareas por la mañana, entonces había recogido el correo. ¡La carta, la carta de Hogwarts había llegado! Entonces llego su tío y Tom... Por Merlín Tom…

_\- ¡Tom! ¡Tom! ¡Tom!_ – Harry lo llamó desesperado, era la primera vez que se despertaba y lo primero que oía no era la voz de Tom – Tom respóndeme por favor

Al no escuchar una respuesta de parte del otro comenzó a desesperarse. El día anterior Tom se había sobrepasado con su poder y si le había pasado algo, si había desaparecido. Harry sintió como el pecho se le rasgaba, los pulmones se negaron a recibir más aire, no podía respirar. Era imposible, Tom no había podido dejarlo, imposible, imposible. Tom le había prometido que siempre estaría con él, le prometió que lo cuidaría. Todavía tenían que ir a Hogwarts, Tom le prometió enseñarle todos sus secretos. Tenía que mostrarle el mundo mágico lo prometió, no podía haberse ido solo así. Siguió llamando con desesperación a Tom durante horas. Su tía le gritó para que se levantara y por primera vez no le hizo caso por más que esta toco y chilló. Su tío lo golpeó y lo sacudió como un muñeco pero aun así no reaccionó. La tarde cayó y el siguió en la cama abrazado a si mismo llamando a Tom una y otra vez. Su voz se había puesto ronca y su mente se sentía como algodón, pero aun así continuó. Nada más importaba, si se quedaba sin Tom que iba a ser de él, no podía vivir si Tom se había ido, no le quedaba nada. Tom no podía existir sin Harry y Harry no podía existir sin Tom.

La noche llego a Privet Drive y encontró a Harry acostado aun en su cama. Se sentía débil, su cuerpo febril y su mente saltaba del delirio a la realidad. Su mente vagó mientras soñaba en recorrer el mundo mágico con Tom, él le mostraría todo, lugares que nadie más conocía, poderes que nadie siquiera imaginaba. En sus sueños Tom tenía un cuerpo propio, lo abrazaba mientras lo llamaba mi niño y revolvía sus cabellos. Él quería quedare ahí entre los brazos de Tom, la única familia real que había tenido. Tom siempre lo protegería, no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño. En el sueño corrió hacia los brazos de Tom que lo alzó, le sonrió y le dijo:

_\- Pequeño despierta_ – Harry escucho una voz débil y se dio cuenta que no era dentro de su sueño

\- ¿Tom? – pregunto con miedo

_\- Soy yo, estoy aquí, no llores_\- lágrimas de alivio corrieron por su rostro, Tom seguía ahí, todo iba a estar bien

\- ¿Estás bien? - la voz de Tom se escuchaba débil y cansada - ¿Por qué no respondías?

_\- Me sobrepase, no tenía fuerzas suficientes para comunicarme contigo. La próxima vez no te asustes, no voy a ir a ningún lado. No hay manera que algo como eso me mate. _

\- Lo siento, me comporte como un tonto, no volverá a pasar – Harry se levantó de la cama y secó sus lagrimas

_\- No te preocupes, no has hecho nada malo, fue un error de mi parte durante tu enseñanza. Además yo fui el que te hice daño a ti, no debí perder la cabeza de esa forma. Yo soy el que te prometo que no volverá a pasar. Ahora sal del cuarto y busca algo de comer._ _Necesito que te cuides, para poder recuperarme tengo que absorber tu magia así que tiene que comer lo suficiente al menos_.

Salió del cuarto y fue a la cocina por algo de comer, luego regreso al cuarto y se acostó a dormir con una sonrisa en la boca mientras Tom le tarareaba una nana.

Al otro día por la mañana bajó las escaleras para desayunar y de paso preguntarles a sus tíos donde estaba su carta y porque ahora dormía en el segundo dormitorio de Dudley. Cuando llegó al primer piso se encontró con la impresionante imagen de su tío durmiendo delante de la puerta de la calle, ni siquiera Tom tuvo algo que decir en ese momento. El sonido de sus pisadas levanto al tío Vernon que se despertó y acto seguido comenzó a gritarle. Cuando preguntó por la carta su rostro tomó colores alarmantes. Harry fue salvado por tía Petunia que lo llamó para que preparara el desayuno. Al regresar a la sala se encontró con que había tres cartas escritas en tinta verde en la mano de su tío, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pedir una fueron destruidas en pedazos.

_\- ¿Tom?-_estaba asombrado y confuso con lo que estaba pasando

_\- Creo que tus tíos no quieren que vayas a Hogwarts, debí esperarlo de su parte, los muggles son muggles después de todo temen y destruyen todo lo que no entienden._

_\- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? – _pregunto nervioso

_\- Seguirán llegando cartas_ – Harry vio como tío Vernon tapiaba al buzón- _y nada de lo que hagan los muggles para impedirlo lo detendrá, va a ser muy divertido veras._

_\- ¿Y si no leo ninguna?_

_\- No, te preocupes alguien de Hogwarts vendrá a buscarte, de hecho lo normal sería que un profesor entregara la carta personalmente a un niño cuyos tutores son muggles.- _Tom sonaba hastiado_\- Supongo que como tus tíos saben del mundo mágico no lo creyeron necesario._

_\- Entonces solo debo esperar_

_\- Sí. Además recuerda que eres El-niño-que-vivió, estoy seguro que la vieja cabra, alias: imitación barata de Merlín, alias: Albus-quien necesita tantos nombres-Dumby – _Harry tuvo que taparse la boca para no reírse frente a sus tíos _enviará alguien en quien confié a buscarte._

_\- Hay Tom te he dicho que no necesitas tener miedo de decirlo, vamos repite conmigo Dum-ble- dore, tu puedes-_Harry se dio a vuelta y salió casi corriendo de la sala cuando Tom comenzó a lanzarle improperios

Se escondió en el patio y comenzó a reír histéricamente. Tom maldecía en cada idioma que conocía. A Harry siempre le dio gracia la forma en que Tom se dirigía a Dumbledore. Principalmente su negativa a decir su nombre. Los apodos que se le ocurrían iban desde la vieja cabra hasta viejo come caramelos, pasando por algunos no tan agradables. Una vez Harry le preguntó si su negativa a decir su nombre no era igual a la del mundo mágico de decir Voldemort. Tom tardó 20 segundos completos en darse cuenta que estaba diciendo que le tenía miedo a Dumbledore y juraba que si Tom hubiera tenido manos lo habría ahorcado, luego Harry se había ganado un sermón de casi una hora de por qué él no tenía miedo a Dumbledore y una semana de ley de hielo. Pero era tan fácil enojar a Tom con eso que Harry seguía utilizándolo.

El tema de Dumbledore era algo espinoso para Tom, lo odiaba de manera casi enfermiza. Con solo oír su nombre comenzaba a ver todo rojo. Harry por su parte no sabía que pensar del director de Hogwarts. Tom afirmaba que era malvado a Harry el hombre no le gustaba por un principio básico, lo había dejado con los Dursley durante 11 años. Pero no lo odiaba, después de todo no sabía las razones para hacerlo, quizás solo lo dejó con su única familia porque es lo que decía la ley, el hecho que no se hubiera preocupado por saber cómo eran los Dursley ni por su bienestar después no lo hacía malvado sino negligente. La verdad era que Tom le hablo tanto de Dumbledore que casi ansiaba conocerlo.

Como previó Tom, las cartas habían seguido llegando y su tío enloqueció lo que fue realmente divertido de ver y por eso hora estaba acostado en el suelo de una destartalada cabaña de madera en el medio del mar escuchando las olas romper contra las rocas. Contaba los minutos para la llegada de su cumpleaños. A pesar del viento, de la tormenta y el hecho de que tenía el estómago casi vacío se encontraba bastante relajado. Tom lo estaba haciendo practicar el control de su magia, usándola para mantenerse caliente con un hechizo básico de calefacción, mientras hacía flotar trozos de madera y piedra. Así que mientras sus parientes estaban congelados y muertos del hambre, él se encontraba calentito y entretenido.

Un golpe en el exterior de la cabaña hizo que dejara caer las piedras. Un segundo golpe levantó a los Dursley. Tom lo mandó a deshacer el hechizo de calefacción. Con un tercer golpe la puerta calló y dejo ver a un hombre enorme al otro lado.

_\- Estas listo Harry_

_\- Si _

_\- Es hora de que comience el espectáculo_

* * *

**El nombre e este capítulo me dan gracia porque a pesar de que el la trama va alrededor de las lechuzas llevando las cartas, en todo el capítulo no aparece ni una sola lechuza.**


	3. Capítulo II De semigigantes, actores y

**Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen sino a su creadora J.K Rowling. Yo los uso para mi propia diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro. **

**Advertencias: La historia contiene Slash, es decir relación Hombrexhombre**

* * *

_Harry y Tom conversando dentro de la mente de Harry_

* * *

**De semigigantes, actores y basiliscos**

Tom observó como un cuerpo enorme atravesaba el hueco de la puerta. Tuvo que buscar en su memoria durante un tiempo para poder recordar quien era.

_\- Tom ¿Quién es?_ – pregunto nervioso Harry mirando al semigigante acomodarse

_\- Rubeus Hagrid, uno de los seguidores de la Pasa. Te dije que mandaría alguien de su confianza a buscarte._

El grito del semigigante atrajo la atención de Harry. Cuando aplastó el rifle del muggle gordo como si fuera un juguete sintió la emoción del mocoso crecer y la diversión comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo.

_\- ¿Puedo divertirme un poquito? ¿verdad?_ – le preguntó Harry- _juro no salirme del guión_

\- Por supuesto no iba a ser el quien le quitara al niño la alegría de ver a los Dursley sufrir.

Escuchó a media la conversación admirando las magníficas dotes de actuación de Harry. Una voz perfecta, entonación envidiable y por lo que podía sentir, un lenguaje corporal magistral. Por el rostro del semigigante estaba seguro que estaba creyendo por completo la actuación de Harry de niño tímido e inseguro al que le están dando la noticia de su vida. El mocoso estaba siendo realmente travieso alimentando más y más las llamas de la furia del hombretón hacia los Dursley.

Sintió las manos de Harry temblar cuando extendió las manos para coger el sobre amarillento dirigido con tinta verde esmeralda al «Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar». Leyó a través de sus ojos aquella carta tan parecida a la que recibió tantos años atrás:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, _

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación _

_Internacional de Magos)._

_Querido señor Potter:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por fa vor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Espera mos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

Era curioso percibir las emociones de Harry en ese momento, felicidad, anhelo, euforia y el corazón del niño acelerándose mientras leía una y otra vez la carta. Apenas podía recordar cómo se había sentido él al leer su carta o cuando Dumbledore le dijo que era un mago. Sabía que había estado feliz, pero las emociones, el sentimiento, las olvidó en algún punto, como si hubieran sido borradas de su alma. Quizás alguno de los primeros horrocrux las guardara. A pesar de los años seguía sin acostumbrarse al vacío que lo embargaba cada vez que se veía inundado por las emociones de Harry, era como si pudiera percibir los bordes deslechados de donde arranco pedazos a su alma, era una sensación horrible.

Tuvo que llamar a Harry para que saliera de su ensimismamiento, los muggles habían aceptado que sabían que él era un mago y era hora de que volviera a la conversación.

\- ¿Vosotros lo sabíais? — preguntó Harry a los muggles mayores—. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un mago?

Por Merlín, la actuación del mocoso era perfecta, merecía ganarse uno de esos premios que los muggles les daban a los actores. Incluso los muggles que habían vivido con él desde siempre se les veía en la cara que realmente creían que estaba asombrado y dolido escuchando hablar a la muggle de sus padres, cuando, sus principales emociones eran odio y rabia.

— ¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un ac cidente de coche! – gritó Harry

Esta vez los gritos del niño venían del fondo de su corazón, en una frase dejó salir toda la ira que había acumulado contra los muggles por mentirle toda su vida sobre sus orígenes. Actuando dentro de las expectativas de Harry, el semigigante se convirtió en la personificación de esa ira cuando se levantó en toda su altura y arremetió contra los Dursley. La excitación recorrió a Harry al ver a sus familiares aterrorizados y encogidos sobre si mismos al enfrentarse a alguien mucho más poderosos que ellos.

Cuando sintió las emociones de Harry convertirse en una mezcla extraña de afecto, diversión y pena volvió a prestar atención y se dio cuenta de que hablaban de él. El mocoso casi se atraganta intentado contener la risa al ver al semigigante con miedo a decir su nombre. Era posiblemente el único ser mágico al que, el nombre del Lord Voldemort y el miedo que este le daba a todos, le causaba gracia en vez de aprensión. Si tuviera un cuerpo hace mucho que le abría dado una paliza al mocoso por irrespetuoso. Antes de poder regañarlo escuchó como el semigigante comenzó a hablar de los Potter y decidió permanecer en silencio. Ese tema seguía siendo doloroso para su niño y él como el principal culpable de su dolor no podía dejar de sentir arrepentimiento cada vez que los sentimientos de Harry se volvían dolorosos al escuchar de sus padres. Harry nunca volvió a culparlo de sus muertes, pero el dolor seguía ahí, quizás en un futuro lo superara, pero en este momento solo era un niño que había crecido sin padres, el conocía el sentimiento o al menos lo conoció una vez.

Al sentir como la preocupación embargaba a Harry cuando el semigigante habló sobre la ubicación del alma principal le entraron deseos de gritar porque sabía que esa preocupación del niño no era hacia su propio bienestar sino hacia él.

_\- Harry, sabes que nunca me matará, soy una parte de él, por otra parte debe estar obsesionado con matarte _– regaño el niño

_\- No tengo miedo, si tú estás conmigo no me pasara nada malo _– respondió el niño idiota-

¿Que se suponía debía responder a eso? Harry ponía demasiada fe en él, cuando la verdad era que Tom no tenía ninguna forma de defenderlo, dentro del cuero de niño sus acciones estaban limitadas, no tenía magia, ni poder para proteger a su niño. Podía enseñarle, guiarlo y prestarle sus conocimientos del mundo mágico pero no mucho más.

_\- Pero puede llevarte lejos de mí. – _el miedo en el vos de Harry era casi visible para él

_\- Harry no voy a ir a ninguna parte, a estas alturas debo ser tan poderoso como el gracias a tu magia _– trato de calmarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón.

La respuesta de Harry fue el silencio, sabía que ese era un punto en que nunca se pondrían de acuerdo. Tom siguió escuchando de manera distraída la explicación del semigigante y el niño no pacería estar más concentrado que él. Los dos se sobresaltaron cuando saltó a gritarle al muggle defendiendo a Dumbledore. Si Tom tuviera ojos los habría girado, los sentimientos de Harry eran más de curiosidad. Cuando el semigigante mencionó que lo habían expulsado se Hogwarts, Tom recordó lo que había pasado en su 5to año.

_\- Sabes porque lo expulsaron ¿verdad?_ – la voz de Harry sonaba burlona cuando preguntó.

_\- La verdad es que lo expulsaron por mi culpa, aunque sus extraños gustos también tuvieron algo que ver._

_\- ¿Gustos?_

_\- Le gustan las criaturas mágicas, mientras más peligrosas y prohibidas mejor._

_\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

_\- Cuando entre a Hogwarts me enteré de que ser un hablante de pársel no era común entre magos …_

Así le contó a Harry un cuento para dormir sobre una cámara secreta, un basilisco y el orgullo familiar.

* * *

**Debo decir que la narración desde el punto de vista de Tom es una pesadilla, porque todo lo que él ve, escucha y siente lo hace a través del cuerpo de Harry, además puede percibir las emociones de Harry sumándolas a las suyas propias**

**¡Dona un comentario!**

_ONG Pobres escritores _


	4. Capítulo III ¡La magia es genial!

**Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen sino a su creadora J.K Rowling. Yo los uso para mi propia diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro. **

**Advertencias: La historia contiene Slash, es decir relación Hombrexhombre**

* * *

_Harry y Tom conversando dentro de la mente de Harry_

* * *

Harry observó el destartalado bar mientras los clientes saludaban a Hagrid. Se habían levantado temprano y luego de atravesar Londres dirigiéndose al Callejón Diagon, habían llegado frente al diminuto negocio que, según Tom, los muggles no podían ver. El cantinero llamado Tom, juraría que escucho un gruñido de parte de Tom cuando escuchó el nombre del otro, le preguntó a Hagrid si iba a tomar una copa y este no encontró mejor manera de responder que diciendo en medio del bar quien era Harry. Cuando todas las personas en el bar se giraron para mirarle se sintió como un animal exótico en un zoológico.

_\- No podíamos pasar sin que me exhibiera – _preguntó molesto

_\- Si no te exhibe como se enteraría el mundo mágico que El- Niño-que-vivió ha vuelto y está bajo la protección de La Cabra_.- la voz de Tom desbordaba sarcasmo, parecía que ya se esperaba todo esto

La irritación no abandonó a Harry, pero no tuvo más opción que tragársela y poner su mejor rostro de niño tímido y asombrado mientras los clientes en el bar lo saludaban uno por uno. La única persona que le llamó la atención fue el Profesor Quirrell que al parecer le daría clases en Hogwarts de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque mirando al tembloroso hombre le pareció que la clase seria mes un chiste que otra cosa. Suspiró agradecido cuando Hagrid detuvo a los que querían seguir saludándolo y lo llevó para salir del bar.

_\- Pregúntale por ese hombre, Quirrell_ – la voz de Tom lo sobresaltó porque se había mantenido callado desde que entraron al bar.

\- ¿El profesor Quirrell está siempre tan nerviosos? – preguntó a Hagrid aprovechando que este lo había mencionado.

_\- ¿Hay algún problema?_ –

No entendía porque Tom quería saber su profesor, nunca lo había visto interesado por nadie, aunque podía ser porque estaban en el mundo muggle y a Tom no le interesaba nada muggle.

_\- Hay algo raro en ese hombre_ – respondió Tom después de escuchar la explicación de Hagrid – _Ten cuidado con él._

_\- Está bien, yo…_

La respuesta de Harry se cortó cuando la pared frente a la que estaban se abrió luego de que Hagrid la golpeara con su paraguas para mostrar el lugar más impresiónate que Harry había visto nunca.

\- Bienvenido - dijo Hagrid – al Callejón Diagon.

_\- Bienvenido al mundo mágico pequeño_ – dijo Tom

Harry podía imaginar que su rostro en ese momento debería ser muy chistoso intentando decidirse entre el asombro y la felicidad. Deseó tener ocho ojos más. Movía la cabeza en to das direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas, las cosas que estaban fue ra y la gente haciendo compras. Algunas tiendas vendían ropa; otras, animales, en una había un grupo de chicos mirando una escoba, también vendían telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Harry nunca había visto. Escaparates repletos de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes montones de libros de encantamien tos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones, glo bos con mapas de la luna...

_\- ¡Tom esto es increíble!_ – Harry casi gritó en voz alta.

_\- Si lo es, no hay mejor logar para comenzar un recorrido en el mundo mágico – _en la voz de Tom se oía algo parecido al anhelo o la tristeza

\- ¿Por qué nunca me dejaste venir? – se quejó a Tom haciendo un puchero intentado sacar a Tom de su extraño estado de ánimo y sonrió cuando la risa del otro le dijo que lo había logrado.

La queja de Harry era real. Había querido visitar este lugar desde que Tom le contó sobre él, pero este no se lo había permitido diciéndole que sería muy peligroso para un niño pequeño aventurarse solo en el mundo mágico, además de suscitar demasiadas preguntas. Así que había soñado con venir una y otra vez alimentando esos sueños con las imágenes que le describía Tom.

Se detuvieron frente a un edificio, completamente blanco, que se alzaba sobre el resto de construcciones del callejón. Delante de la puerta estaba parado, lo que por las descripciones de Tom, era un gnomo, lo que Hagrid le confirmó. Leyó con interés la advertencia a los ladrones escrita en las puertas del banco. Hagrid le dijo que había que estar loco para intentar robar Gringotts, Tom le dijo que loco, desesperado o las dos cosas a la vez. Harry entendió el mensaje, Gringotts era seguro e intentar robarle una mala idea.

A Harry le pareció curiosa la expresión de los dos gnomos que los hicieron pasar. Al entrar al amplio vestíbulo de mármol, observó con detenimiento a los gnomos y magos a los lados del mostrador.

_\- ¿Los magos y los duendes no se llevan bien? ¿verdad?_ – preguntó luego de descifrar la expresión de los gnomos y personas en la habitación.

_\- A los magos no le gustan los duendes, ni a los duendes los magos_– le explicó Tom-_es una relación simbiótica, los magos tiene el poder en el mundo mágico, son sus protectores y regidores, los duende por otra parte se hicieron con el control del dinero, ninguno puede atacar al otro porque sería un caos, es un equilibrio delicado pero ha funcionado durante siglos. _

_\- ¿La relación entre los magos y el resto de seres mágicos es así?_

_\- No. Los duendes fueron más inteligentes que los magos y se hicieron con el control de parte de su mundo – _respondió con diversión Tom

Harry detuvo sus preguntas cuando se pararon frente a uno de los gnomos y Hagrid pidió sacar dinero de su cámara de seguridad. Aun no podía creer que tuviera dinero propio cuando llevaba 11 años viviendo en una alacena, recibiendo golpes y comiendo la sobra de los Dursley. Cuando vio la pequeña llave en las manos de Hagrid hizo una mueca, el acceso a esa llave le hubiera resuelto gran parte de su vida, si los Dursley hubieran recibido dinero para criarlo y alguien hubiera estado pendiente de ellos, posiblemente su vida hubiera sido mejor. En el mundo muggle existían oficinas para protección de menores, no podía creer que en el mundo mágico no, después de todo Tom le había dicho que los niños mágicos eran protegidos y las familias más antiguas consideraban un daño a estos como un crimen imperdonable.

Tom se echó a reír cuando vio a Hagrid dándose importancia por la carta que Dumbledore le había mandado a traer, en palabras del mismo Tom, todos los seguidores de Dumbledore eran idiotas con ínfulas de grandeza. Siguieron al gnomo Griphook para salir del vestíbulo, cuando le preguntó a Hagrid sobre el contenido de la Bóveda 713 y este respondió que era una misión secreta confiada por Dumbledore, un sonido molesto vino de Tom y percibió como las emociones de este se volvían furiosas. Antes de poder preguntarle, Griphook los subió en un pequeño carro y se pusieron en marcha. La velocidad y los giros del carrito no le permitieron concentrarse para hablar con Tom.

Cuando el carro se detuvo Hagrid se bajó del carrito con el rostro verde. Griphook usó la llave para abrir la cerradura de la puerta de la Bóveda 687. Cuando se aclaró el humo verde que salió de la cámara, la boca de Harry colgó. La bóveda brillaba en oro, plata y bronce. Harry nunca había visto tanto dinero junto en un solo lugar.

_\- Los Potter son una de las familias más ricas de la Gran Bretaña mágica – _Tom respondió al asombro que lo embargaba.

_\- Con esa cantidad de dinero ¿Una familia mágica no me hubiera aceptado para criarm_e? – Harry se encontraba confundido mirando la montaña de dinero dentro de su bóveda.

_\- Incluso sin ese dinero te hubieran aceptado. La razón de la Pasa para dejarte con los muggles debe ser otra_, _algo que solo él entiende_ \- la ira de Tom no se había apaciguado y ahora parecía haber sido alimentada.

_\- ¿Y por qué nadie lo detuvo?_ – Harry sentía que el pecho se le apretaba, podía sentir todo el maltrato, hambre y desprecio que sufrió durante su vida como un manto pesado sobre su cuerpo.

_\- No creo que nadie lo supiera, lo hizo en secreto, como lo hace todo –_la voz sonaba extremadamente seria y a la vez suave - _ Siempre ha habido personas cercanas a la Cabra que dirán que gozan de su confianza, que dicen saber lo que hace o lo que piensa, nunca le creas, nadie sabe ni la mitad de lo que hace en secreto. Le muestra a cada uno lo suficiente para que crean que confía en ellos y guarden sus secretos al creerse superiores al resto. La mayoría de sus personas de "confianza" son marginados o aquellos que estudiaron bajo su ala, siempre ansiosos por demostrarle su lealtad, los hace sentir importantes y parte de lago superior. Su forma de pensar, por otra parte, es un completo misterio más allá de lo que muestra ante el público y sus seguidores._

Medio escuchó la explicación de Hagrid sobre la moneda mágica pensando en Dumbledore, le diría a Tom que le explicara después. El carrito bajó cada vez a mayor velocidad, sintió como el aire se volvía más frio antes de detenerse frente a la Bóveda 713. Parado frente a la bóveda, sintió como la ira de Tom alcanzaba niveles peligrosos.

_\- ¿Qué pasa?_ – Harry se estremecía pensando que podría haber algún peligro que no hubiera percibido

_\- No te parece curioso que Dumby le haya dado la misión al semigigante de buscar algo en secreto justo cuando te venía a buscar a ti _**– **dijo Tom con ironía, pero la rabia salía de su voz como olas.

_\- Es raro_– respondió pensativo -_después de todo es un secreto, si yo lo sé..._

_\- Ya lo sabe una persona más de la que debería_– terminó Tom -_quiere que seas consiente de lo que sea que este dentro de la bóveda, pensé que podrías tener al menos un primer año normal en Hogwarts,_ _pero creo que no te dejará._

_\- No sabemos todavía que es _\- dijo con duda y esperanza _ \- podría no pasar nada._

_\- Eso espero, pequeño_ – la voz de Tom sonaba cansada- _Pero debes mantener los ojos abiertos._

Miró con ansia mientras Griphook habría la bóveda. Se inclinó hacia adelante para ver mejor pero solo vio un paquetito envuelto en papel marrón que estaba en el suelo de la bóveda. Observo con curiosidad como Hagrid se lo metía en su abrigo.

_\- ¿Qué crees que sea?_ – preguntó nervioso

_\- No lo sé, no puedo decir siquiera si es un objeto poderoso o no, tu sentido mágico no está lo suficiente desarrollad por haber pasado toda tu vida en el mundo muggle – _se quejó Tom

Volvieron a montar el carro, que los llevó de vuelta a la superficie y salieron de Gringotts. Hagrid le dijo que lo primero era comprarse el uniforme y lo dejó frente a «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las oca siones» Harry miró la espalda de Hagrid mientras se marchaba sin creer que lo había dejado solo en un lugar que no conocía.

_\- Dijiste que Dumbledore enviaría alguien de confianza a asegurarse que llegara a Hogwarts_, _Hagrid no parece alguien de confianza_ – Harry estaba anonado de que solo lo dejara ahí.

_\- Es lo suficiente bueno para el Viejo, Hagrid confía ciegamente en él y lo tiene en la más alta estima porque le permitió quedarse en Hogwarts luego de su expulsión y es lo suficientemente ingenuo para buscar el encargo frente a ti e incluso alardear sobre ello, cualquier otro hubiera sido más discreto._ – Tom seguía molesto

Harry entró a la tienda donde fue saludado por una bruja sonriente y regordeta vestida de color malva.

\- ¿Hogwarts, guapo? —dijo,

_\- No Ilvermorny_– Harry aguantó la risa que le produjo el comentario de Tom, para luego afirmar con la cabeza hacia la bruja

\- Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora.

En el fondo de la tienda un niño de piel pálida como la porcelana, cabello platino y unos increíbles ojos plateados estaba de pie sobre el escabel, mientras otra bruja le arreglaba la túnica negra. El niño lo miro con un rostro que no mostraba ninguna expresión solo siendo desmentida esta tranquilidad por sus ojos que lo observaban con interés.

_\- ¡Un Malfoy!_ – dijo Tom con asombro - _debe ser Draco, el hijo de Lucius. _

_\- ¿Estás seguro? –_ Harry estaba emocionado, los Malfoy era la familia mágica de la que más le habló Tom.

_\- No podría equivocarme, se ve igual que Abraxas en nuestro primer año_ \- respondió Tom

Se giró hacia el niño Malfoy cuando este le habló.

\- Hola ¿comienzas este año?

\- Sí —respondió Harry.

\- Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas —dijo el peli plateado. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras—. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carre ra. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una pro pia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.

Su arrogancia le recordó a Tom y lo hizo sonreír.

\- ¿Tú tienes escoba propia? —continuó Draco.

\- No —dijo Harry.

\- ¿Juegas al menos al quidditch?

_\- ¿Qué es el quidditch?_ – preguntó Harry

_\- Una tontería_ – la respuesta de Tom no lo ayudó en absoluto así que le respondió negativamente al tercero.

\- Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligie ran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuer do. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar? – a Harry el niño le parecía realmente entretenido, era la primera vez que conversaba con alguien de su edad de manera relajada.

\- Creo que si —dijo Harry, estaba seguro a que casa iría

\- Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece? - la máscara que llevaba el ojiplata había caído hace tiempo, ahora se veía curioso y entretenido

\- Yo también – o al menos Tom lo mataría.

\- ¡Oye, que hace el guardabosque de Hogwarts aquí! – dijo el chico señalando a Hagrid que estaba fuera de la vidriera sonriendo a Harry.

\- Me acompaña a comprar mis cosas de la escuela

\- ¿Está aquí contigo? ¿Y tus padres? –

\- Están muertos —respondió en voz baja, el tema seguía siendo doloroso.

\- Oh, lo siento —dijo el otro pareciendo apenado, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas mientras se mordía labio y lo miraba algo ansioso.

\- No te preocupes, no los conocí así que no es tan malo – Harry le sonrió al peliplateado.

\- Lo siento mucho, mi padre dice que debo comportarme – la risa de Tom casi lo hace reírse también pero se contuvo para no avergonzar al otro- ¿Tus padres eran magos o te acabas de enterar del mundo mágico?

\- Mis padres eran magos, pero me acabo de enterar del mundo mágico – la cara de horror del otro lo obligo a reír.

\- ¡Pero eso es espantoso! – gritó y luego bajó la voz rápidamente al darse cuenta de su desliz – creciste con muggles

\- ¿Te molestan los nacidos muggles? – preguntó Harry, Tom le había contado sobre los supremacistas de sangre y no le gustaban. El chico le caía bien y prefería que no fuera uno

\- ¡Oh claro que no! Pero es terrible lo suyo. Mi padre dice que es una vergüenza que niños mágicos crezcan en el mundo muggle, sin conocer sus orígenes y tradiciones y se vean contaminados por las costumbres y formas de pensar muggle. – la voz del otro mostraba el orgullo que sentía por su padre – he visto algunos recorriendo el callejón, se les reconoce desde lejos por los ojos abiertos y boca colgando.

Harry se echó a reír porque era exactamente como él debió verse caminado por la calle. Abrió la boca para responderle, pero la bruja que lo atendía le dijo que su uniforme estaba listo. Harry se bajó con pesar del escabel, hubiera preferido seguir conversando con su nuevo amigo.

\- Nos vemos en Hogwarts – se despidió el otro niño

\- Nos vemos – le respondió con una sonrisa

No fue hasta que salió de la tienda que se dio cuenta que no lo había dicho su nombre al peliplateado.

_\- No te preocupes, lo verás en Hogwarts_ – lo consoló Tom – _Pero Lucius educó muy bien a su hijo._

_\- Pareces feliz_

_\- Por supuesto, uno de los deberes de los mayores es educar bien a las nuevas generaciones. Eso me recuerda que debo enseñarte algo de etiqueta, para cuando interactúes con miembros de antiguas casas._

_\- ¿Es necesario?_ \- Preguntó casi llorando

_\- Lo es_ – respondió tajante Tom

_\- Está bien aprenderé _

Harry volvió a su papel de niño nuevo en el mundo mágico y comenzó a peguntarle cosas a Hagrid sacadas de su conversación anterior. Cuando le preguntó a Hagrid por el quidditch caso sintió a Tom poner los ojos en blanco. Tom comenzó a reírse de manera irónica cuando Hagrid le dijo que Slytherin era la casa de los magos tenebrosos.

Parece que Dumby no te quiere en Slytherin – dijo con burla Tom – hay tienes otra razón para haber enviado al semigigante, ningún profesor de Hogwarts te diría algo así, ya que te pondría desde el inicio contra una de las casas.

Harry no le respondió porque cada vez estaba más de acuerdo con Tom de que Dumbledore había enviado específicamente a Hagrid para manipularlo sutilmente y eso no le gustaba, el solo quería ir a la escuela, aprender sobre magia y el mundo mágico, conocer otros niños como él y hacer amigos.

Intentando sacar todo esto de su cabeza se concentró en las compras. Compraron los libros en Flourish y Blotts , de donde Harry salió molesto porque Hagrid solo le permitió comprar los libros que venían en la lista. Luego compraron el caldero y los ingredientes de pociones en la droguería que le pareció fascinante. Hagrid se empeñó en comprarle una lechuza así que fueron al Emporio de la Lechuza de donde salieron veinte minutos después con una jaula con una hermosa lechuza nívea con la cabeza bajo el ala. Harry le agradeció el regalo una y otra vez a Hagrid, era la primera vez que alguien realmente le regalaba algo, mientras Tom rumeaba algo sobre cuerpos y regalos que no entendió bien.

La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». En el polvoriento esca parate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita. Una varita, era lo que realmente quería Harry. Al entrar la campanilla sonó pero aun así no apareció el vendedor. A Harry el lugar le trasmitía una sensación extraña como algo bailando en el borde de su percepción.

_\- Es la magia_ – respondió a su pregunta no hecha Tom – _está concentrada aquí por las varitas_

Tom sonaba extraño otra vez, como cuando entraron al callejón. Quizás estaba recordando su primera vez en el callejón y cuando recibió su varita, era la única explicación que encontraba al extraño estado de ánimo que tenía el otro.

\- Buenas tardes – la voz ronca lo hizo saltar y salir de su cavilaciones

Un anciano de ojos grandes y pálidos estaba frente a ellos.

\- Hola —dijo Harry dando un paso atrás, no sabía de donde había salido el hombre y eso lo ponía nervioso

\- Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a ver te pronto. Harry Potter. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encanta mientos. Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno, he di cho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.

El señor Ollivander se acercó mucho más a Harry haciéndolo tensarse, no le gustaba que la gente se acercara tanto a él sin permiso.

\- Y aquí es donde... – dijo tocando la cicatriz en su frente con un dedo. Harry sintió su magia erizarse y prepararse para atacar al otro.

El anciano pareció sentir su tención porque se alejó antes de seguir hablando.

\- Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivoca das... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo... – un bufido molesto vino de parte de Tom

Harry se tranquilizó al ver que el hombre giraba su atención hacia Hagrid. Segundos después terminó de hablar con Hagrid y le preguntó con qué mano tomaba la varita mientras sacaba una cinta métrica, cuando extendió su mano derecha comenzó a tomar las medidas más extrañas mientras hablaba sobre las varitas, hasta que se dio la vuelta y Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta estaba midiendo sola.

Luego comenzó a traerle varitas, una tras otra, y descartándolas casi enseguida. Mientras más varitas se acumulaban más emocionados parecían el señor Ollivander y Tom.

\- Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encon traremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... – dijo tomando una caja empolvada de uno de los últimos estantes - Sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.

Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas esta llaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales. Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió, Tom lo felicitó y el señor Ollivander dijo:

\- ¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso...

\- Perdón —dijo Harry, el misterio del hombre lo estaba cansando—. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso?

\- Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de don de salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras desti nado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.

_\- ¿Tom?_ – Tom se había quedado mudo en su cabeza

\- Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuér dalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.

_\- Tom ¿mi varita es gemela de la tuya?_ \- Harry tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no sonreír.

_\- Eso parece_ – Tom sonaba reflexivo.

_\- ¿No estás feliz_? – Harry estaba decepcionado por la falta de emoción en la voz de Tom.

_\- Lo estoy, solo me pregunto qué efectos traerá algo así. La magia no es tan simple pequeño. Nuestras varitas son gemelas y más que por la profecía o el destino me parece que es por mi presencia en tu interior. Algo de esta envergadura siempre trae consecuencias, buenas o malas pero siempre las hay._

Harry pagó la varita pensando en lo que le había dicho Tom. Caminó junto a Hagrid otra vez por el callejón mientras caía la tarde, salieron del callejón por la pared y luego al Londres muggles. No prestó atención a su alrededor hasta que se montó en el tren y se despidió de Hagrid que le dio su billete para Hogwarts. Se quedó mirando el pedazo de papel, hasta que escucho la voz de Tom:

\- Feliz cumpleaños pequeño – entonces sonrió y se relajó en su asiento

* * *

_**Las opiniones presentadas por los personajes en este capítulo no representan el sentir de la autora, sino la personalidad de cada personaje. Para que ningún Hufflepuff se moleste, que no tengo nada contra la casa amarilla. **_

**¡Dona un comentario!**

_ONG Pobres escritores _


	5. Capítulo IV Locomotora escarlata

**Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen sino a su creadora J.K Rowling. Yo los uso para mi propia diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro. **

**Advertencias: La historia contiene Slash, es decir relación Hombrexhombre**

* * *

_Harry y Tom conversando dentro de la mente de Harry_

* * *

Harry se movió por la estación King's Cross después de dejar a su tío. El último mes había sido muy tranquilo, sus tíos hicieron como si el no existiera y Harry lo aprovechó para leer los libros de la escuela mientras Tom le explicaba gran parte de lo teórico. Su lechuza, a la que llamo Hedwig, era lo que más atraía la atención sobre él mientras caminaba con calma por el andén. No tenía ningún apuro, Tom le había dicho que no se apresurara, al parecer que quería comprobar algo. Se lo pidió luego de que Harry le preguntara por que Hagrid había olvidado decirle como llegar al andén 9 ¾ cuando su tío se burló de él. Cuando iba a preguntarle a Tom por quinta vez en la mañana que estaban esperando, escuchó una voz entra la multitud que le llamó la atención.

\- …lleno de muggles, por supuesto …

_\- Eso es lo que estaba esperando_ \- dijo Tom con una diversión un poco oscura

_\- ¿Quiénes son?_ – preguntó mientras observaba al grupo de pelirrojos que era guiado por una mujer regordeta que gritaba como si no le interesara quien la oyera.

_\- ¿Por qué no lo averiguas? –_

_\- ¿Son magos, verdad?_ – Harry llegó a esa conclusión luego de ver la lechuza que llevaba uno de ellos y al oír a la niña del grupo gritar el número del andén de Hogwarts – _¿No tienen miedo de que los muggles lo escuchen? _

_\- ¿Si no hablan en voz alta como lo escucharas tú? – _le respondió Tom con una voz cargada de sarcasmo

_\- ¿Quieres decir que todo es un acto montado para mí?_ – Harry estaba medio asombrado, medio incrédulo.

_\- ¿De qué otra forma un niño crecido en el mundo muggle sabría cómo llegar al andén 9 ¾? – _dijo molesto Tom_\- Cuando el semigigante no te lo dijo supuse que alguien más vendría a mostrarte el camino. Si quieres comprobarlo puedes acercarte._

Harry miró como los pelirrojos entraban uno por uno en el andén, inseguro si acercarse o no. Si lo que decía Tom era cierto… Ni siquiera quería imaginarlo, era demasiado aterrador. Tomo aire, se puso su cara de inocente y perdido y se acercó luego de que se marcharan los gemelos pelirrojos.

\- Discúlpeme – dijo a la mujer regordeta que se giró hacia él.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron ligeramente y luego volvieron a su estado natural antes de saludarlo, preguntarle si también iba a Hogwarts y presentarle al menor de los varones.

_\- Sabe quién eres – _le dijo Tom con su mejor voz de "te lo dije".

_\- Si –_ casi podía sentir una mano fría recorriendo su espalda.

Al parecer la mujer realmente había creado todo el teatro solo para él. Lo que quería decir lo estaban vigilando para saber cuándo llegaría al andén. Harry ajustó su rostro para parecer incluso más tímido.

\- Lo que pasa es que... es que no sé cómo... – tartamudeó a la mujer.

\- ¿Cómo entrar en el andén? — su voz bondadosa le dio escalofríos pero lo ocultó mientras escuchaba su explicación de cómo entrar al andén.

Cuando terminó y le dijo que fuera primero, medio se despidió de ella. Empujó su carrito y se dirigió corriendo hacia la barrera y la atravesó. Se encontró con un andén lleno de gente y una locomotora color escarlata. Mirando la animada escena olvidó por completo su aprensión anterior, gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre los pies de la gente, las personas movían baúles y jaulas con lechuzas. Se acercó a la locomotora y se le quedo mirando maravillado.

_\- Es hermosa_ – le dijo a Tom

_\- Lo es _– Tom sonaba melancólico – _es única e inolvidable_

Tom tenía ese estado de ánimo raro otra vez, ya estaba seguro de que se debía a revivir su primer viaje a Hogwarts al acompañarlo. Por todo lo que Tom le había contado, estaba seguro de que Tom tenía a Hogwarts en un lugar especial en sus recuerdos, Harry podía entenderlo, aún no había visto la escuela y ya era especial para él.

Los primeros vagones estaban llenos así que empujó su carrito buscado un compartimiento vacío, hasta que encontró uno cerca del final del tren. Luego de poner a Hedwig se estaba preguntando si alguien notaria si levitaba el baúl cuando dos manos aparecieron y subieron el baúl.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo a los gemelos pelirrojos que lo habían ayudado

\- No pasa nada – dijeron los dos a la vez sonriendo –

Harry les sonrió de vuelta e iba a hablar cuando notó que los dos miraban embobados su frente.

\- Vaya—dijo un gemelo—. ¿Eres tú...?

\- Es él —dijo el otro—. Eres tú, ¿no?

\- Sí, soy yo – respondió con una sonrisa

\- Eres Harry Potter – dijeron los dos a la vez haciendo reír a Harry, la forma en que hablaban los gemelos era muy divertida.

Los gemelos fueron llamados por su madre que resultó ser la mujer regordeta de antes. Sentado junto a la ventanilla observó a la familia de pelirrojos en el andén, escuchando lo que estaban diciendo. Seguía teniendo escalofríos al pensar que realmente lo estaban vigilando.

_\- Son los Weasley – _Tom lo sacó de sus cavilaciones

_\- ¿Los conoces?_ – Harry estaba curioso, Tom no le había dicho quién era en el andén.

_\- Si, son una familia Sangre Pura que sigue a la Pasa_\- Tom sonaba molesto otra vez

_\- ¿Dumbledore?_ – Harry frunció el ceño al pensar en ello, el director de Hogwarts cada vez le gustaba menos – ¿_Porque no me lo dijiste antes_?

_\- Acabo de recordar su apellido_ – Harry se dio cuenta de que la molestia de Tom estaba dirigido hacia sí mismo.

_\- ¿No eran muy conocidos por ti antes_? – pregunto curioso, siempre pensó que Tom conocía a fondo a todos sus enemigos.

_\- Lo eran, son parte de la Orden de Fénix – _Tom se quedó callado por un momento_ – pero parece que no puedo recordar sus nombres, puedo recordar toda la información relevante sobre ellos, pero recordar su apellido me costó un poco._

_\- Ah, era eso – _Harry apretó sus puños intentando clamarse, odiaba cuando pasaban cosas como esa que le recordaban que Tom no estaba completo, quería que Tom estuviese entero _ – no deberías estar molesto, recuerdas lo más importante, a quien le interesa sus nombres._

Dejó de hablar con Tom y se concentró en lo que ocurría en el andén donde la Sra. Weasley regañaba a los gemelos.

\- ¿Os acordáis de ese muchacho de pelo negro que esta ba cerca de nosotros, en la estación? – dijo uno de los gemelos - ¿Sabéis quién es?

\- ¿Quién? – la mujer estaba fingiendo frente a sus hijos, claramente lo había reconocido en la estación, quizás ellos no tenían nada que ver con Dumbeldore.

_\- Lo dudo – _Tom corto sus pensamientos.

_\- ¿Crees que todos están con Dumbeldore? – _pregunto decaído, los gemelos le habían gustado.

_\- Creo que alguno debe estarlo, probablemente el que va a entrar contigo a Hogwarts._

\- ¡Harry Potter! – vio al menor animarse.

_\- Sí, es él_ – dijo Tom – _parece un perro que ha olido su presa._

La niña pelirroja le pidió a que la dejara subir pero su madre se negó y siguió conversando con sus hijos.

_\- ¿Cómo te veías? – _le pregunto a Tom cuando el gemelo se preguntó si Harry recordaba a Voldemort. Tom solo respondió con un sonido esquivo que hizo reír a Harry, ya tenía algo nuevo con lo que molestarlo.

La familia Weasley se despidió y momentos después el tren comenzó a moverse. Miró por la ventana hasta que la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró el menor de los Weasley.

_\- Realmente un perro de presa – _la voz de Tom resonó es su cabeza_ – te encontró bastante rápido._

* * *

**Capitulo cortito, no me gusta escribir capítulos tan cortos pero estoy corta de tiempo y quería traerles algo ya que la semana pasada no publique. **

**Gracias a los que han comentado me alegra el día y me dan muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo. Supongo que habrán notado q no puse las parejas en la descripción. Es para que luego no se asusten con los ship del fic.**

**Para el próximo capítulo Harry conoce a Ron y Hermione. ¿Cómo creen que serán los dos encuentros? **

**Esa manía mía de terminar el capítulo con un dialogo de Tom ¿es muy pesada? Díganme puedo intentar cambiarla.**


	6. Capítulo V Pelirrojos, rubios y castaños

**Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen sino a su creadora J.K Rowling. Yo los uso para mi propia diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro. **

**Advertencias: La historia contiene Slash, es decir relación Hombrexhombre**

* * *

_Harry y Tom conversando dentro de la mente de Harry_

* * *

El Expreso de Hogwarts se alejó de la estación mientras Harry miraba al niño pelirrojo, pecoso y de nariz grande que había irrumpido en el compartimiento hasta que este se decidió a hablar.

\- ¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? —preguntó, señalando el asiento opuesto a Harry—. Todos los demás vagones están llenos.

_\- Que suerte la suya_\- Tom bufó

Harry negó con la cabeza, intentado controlar la risa viendo cómo se sentaba el pelirrojo. El otro se quedó mirándolo fijamente de manera grosera, así que Harry miró fijamente la mancha negra que tenía en la nariz. Él también podía ser grosero si quería, así que siguió mirándolo, sin escuchar a Tom que le decía infantil.

—Eh, Ron. – los gemelos entraron al compartimento - Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla.

—De acuerdo —murmuró el menor desviando su mirada a los gemelos.

—Harry —dijo un gemelo—, ¿te hemos dicho quiénes somos? Fred y George Weasley. Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano. Nos veremos después, entonces.

—Hasta luego —dijo sonriendo Harry y escuchó al otro decir las mismas palabras. Los gemelos salie ron y cerraron la puerta.

\- ¿Eres realmente Harry Potter? — le preguntó el pelirrojo escudriñándolo

Harry asintió al molesto niño, aun así no estaba preparado para la expresión que pasó como una sombra por el rostro del otro, estaba seguro que había sido odio. Ese niño lo odiaba a pesar de que nunca se habían visto. Harry se puso en guardia rápidamente y espero la próxima acción del otro. No espero que el otro pusiera cara de asombro, que se notaba claramente forzada, y comenzara a hablarle de forma normal, como si un segundo antes no lo hubiera mirado con desagrado.

—Oh... bien, pensé que podía ser una de las bromas de Fred y George —dijo el pecoso antes de señalar la frente de Harry groseramente —. ¿Y realmente te hiciste eso... ya sabes...?

_\- Creo que me equivoque_ – dijo Tom, mientras Harry respondía mecánicamente al otro niño.

_\- ¿En qué?-_ le pregunto a Tom mientras pensaba como tratar con el pelirrojo

_\- En que haya sido enviado por la Cabra. Si Dumby criara un peón lo entrenaría para ser mejor actor, este Weasley es terrible. _

_\- Tienes razón_ – le respondió Harry – _pero entonces por qué quiere acercarse a mí. Se nota que realmente no le gusto pero aun así lo intenta._

_\- Quizás Muchos nombres_\- Dumby _escogió al peón equivocado esta vez_ – el sarcasmo en la voz de Tom le dio la idea a Harry

_\- ¿Entonces es mejor mantenerlo cerca?_ – si realmente el pelirrojo había sido enviado por Dumbledore y era tan malo ocultando sus pensamientos será mucho más fácil controlar sus acciones y saber que quería.

_\- Exactamente pequeño_ – le dijo Tom con orgullo – _no hay nada peor que un espía tonto, la Pasa metió la pata esta vez_

\- ¿Sois una familia de magos? – le pregunto al pecoso, Weasley pensaba que podía engañarlo, le mostraría lo que era un verdadero maestro actuando.

\- Oh, sí, eso creo —respondió —. Me parece que mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contable, pero nunca hablamos de él.

_\- Hipócritas_ – la voz de Tom sonó dura - _juran ser magos de la luz y defender la igualdad, pero se deshacen de los squib como todos los demás. _

_\- Pero los squib no tiene magia_ – respondió Harry pensando en la señora Figg - _es mejor para ellos vivir en el mundo muggle_

_\- Nacieron en el mundo mágico Harry, son parte de él, pero aun así los echan y a los que se niegan los tratan solo un poco mejor que a los seres mágicos. Si las familias mágicas no cortaran todas las relaciones con sus parientes squibs, los niños mágicos nacidos de padres muggles vivirían en el mundo mágico desde el principio ya que es casi seguro de que son descendientes de squib desterrados. _

\- Oí que te habías ido a vivir con muggles – la voz del pelirrojo cortó la respuesta que le iba a dar a Tom. Al parecer Dumbeldore había dado a conocer que vivía con muggles, cada vez entendía menos a ese hombre.

_\- No creo que todo el mundo mágico lo sepa, viste la reacción del niño Malfoy el otro día_ – Tom intento calmar la ansiedad que lo estaba embargando- _posiblemente solo lo saben los allegados al Merlín barato y ellos nunca cuestionaran sus acciones, tal vez el ministro actual también lo sepa, pero según la información que nos dio el semigigante debe estar controlado también._

\- ¿Cómo son los muggles? – preguntó el pecoso a lo que Harry se le quedó mirando sin saber que responder no le interesaba que el otro supiera como era tratado por sus tíos.

\- Como todos supongo – respondió al final Harry con un encogimiento de hombros mientras Tom alababa con ironía su "política" actitud.

\- Me hubiera gustado tener hermano magos – dijo Harry intentando cambiar el tema de conversación hacia el pelirrojo.

\- No es tan genial, yo tengo cinco, soy el sexto de mi familia que va a asistir a Hogwarts. Podrías decir que tengo el listón muy alto. – Harry miró con desconcierto al niño al escuchar el resentimiento en la voz del otro - Bill y Charlie ya han terminado. Bill era delegado de clase y Charlie era capitán de quidditch. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos. Todos esperan que me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo hago tampoco será gran cosa, porque ellos ya lo hicieron primero. - casi podía saborear la amargura que liberaba el pelirrojo- Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo, con cinco herma nos. Me dieron la túnica vieja de Bill, la varita vieja de Char les y la vieja rata de Percy.

Cada vez el menor de los Weasley le caía peor, Harry no tenía una familia, no había tenido una madre que lo abrazara, un padre que lo protegiera, hermanos para competir, tíos que lo consintieran, ni primos con los que divertirse. Su único familiar era Tom, pero nunca había podido recibir un abrazo de este solo tenía su voz y presencia como compañía y consuelo. Pero aquí estaba ese niño que tenía una familia gigantesca que por lo que vio estaba muy unida, más allá de si ideología, y él la despreciaba. Un sentimiento de sorpresa proveniente de Tom lo saco de sus pensamientos, frente a el Weasley sostenía una gorda rata gris.

_\- ¿Pasa algo Tom?_ – curioseó Harry

_\- No, no pasa nada, solo me parece ridículo que la gente aun lleva ratas a Hogwarts_ – la respuesta sinsentido de Tom lo dejó completamente confuso.

_\- ¿Estas bromeando?_ – desde cuando Tom se fijaba en cosas como esa – _Tom, ¡Tom! _

No importó cuantas veces llamo a Tom, este se negó a responderle, así que no tuvo otra elección que volver a la conversación dentro del compartimiento. Aun así no pudo dejar de mirar la rata con curiosidad, ¿que tenía de impresionante un animal tan feo? Harry se concentró en lo que decía el pelirrojo, archivando en su mente la reacción de Tom para intentar que le dijera la verdad después o averiguarlo por sí mismo. Continúo hablando con el otro niño hasta que produjo un alboroto en el pasillo y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se aso mó y les dijo:

\- ¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos? – pregunto una mujer que empujaba un carrito lleno de golosinas

Harry nunca tuvo la oportunidad de comer dulces cuando vivía con sus tíos, así que se lanzó sobre el carrito viendo maravillado la gran cantidad de dulces extraños que lo colmaban y decidió comprar un poco de todo para probar. Se giró hacia su acompañante que no se había levantado para preguntarle si quería algo, Tom le había enseñado buenos modales, y lo vio mirando las monedas en su mano con una mueca oscura en la cara.

_\- Desagradable _– dijo Tom con repugnancia

_\- ¿Cuál es su problema?_ – se preguntó más a si mismo que a Tom - _¿Realmente tengo que soportarlo?_

_\- Es lo mejor tenerlo cerca_ – le dijo Tom con pesar – _lo siento pequeño _

_\- Si voy a tener que aguantar su presencia continua, al menos puedo divertirme con él ¿verdad? _

_\- Mientras no se dé cuenta_ – Harry casi sintió el encogimiento de hombros por parte de Tom.

_\- ¿Piensas que este idiota puede atraparme?_ – miró con burla al pelirrojo que aún tenía sus ojos clavados en las monedas - _Él está actuando su papel de niño amable horriblemente mal, pero yo puedo actor mi papel de niño solitario que quiere hacer amigos a la perfección y aun así hacerlo sufrir sin que el personaje se resienta. _

Sacó más monedas y compró el doble de lo que iba a comprar originalmente, dejó que las golosinas ocuparan el resto del asiento junto a él y luego observó divertido la cara del pelirrojo. Los ojos del otro miraban los dulces con ansias, comenzó a comer golosinas aparentemente si notar nada más a su alrededor y casi se ahoga al ver el estado de la cara del otro.

_\- ¡Tom! ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que los magos podían ponerse verdes?_ – dijo fingiendo asombro.

_\- Es la envidia en la sangre que al activarse le da ese tono a la piel_ – le respondió Tom entre risas.

Harry miró al otro llamando su atención.

\- ¿Te gustaría comer algunas? – sonrió inocente y emocionado. – están deliciosas.

\- El rostro del pecoso paso por tres colores diferentes antes de mover la cabeza en afirmación.

\- ¿Por qué no coges entonces? Son demasiadas para mí – en ese momento sintió que si el otro pudiera lo habría mordido.

Se dedicó a mirar al otro mientras comía, intentando que no se le notara la satisfacción que sentía cada vez que el pecoso se estiraba a través del compartimiento para coger unos dulces con su rostro retorcido. Tom le había ensenado muchas formas de tortura a través de los año, Tom prefería las físicas, él prefería las mentales y la humillación era una de las más útiles y a veces sutiles de ellas, principalmente la auto humillación, como la que se infringía en ese momento el otro llevado por la codicia. Era absolutamente maravillosa ya que a pesar de que el odio del pelirrojo hacia él crecería igual que si él lo humillara personalmente, parte del odio se dirigiría también hacia sí mismo, cayendo en auto desprecio, eso hacia maravillas con la mente.

Aun en su diversión no pudo dejar de pensar en la actitud de los magos que había conocido hasta ahora, Hagrid, la Señora Weasley y el niño que comía desesperado frente a él. Cada vez estaba más convencido de seguir el plan trazado por Tom y él durante estos años a pesar de las dudas de Tom. Entendía que Tom quería protegerlo y hacerlo feliz al mismo tiempo por lo que se debatía entre lo que había que hacer y su felicidad, pero para Harry era más fácil, solo quería proteger a Tom.

Se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo lo miraba así que levantó uno de los paquetes de los que no había comido.

\- ¿Qué son éstos? - le preguntó Harry, levantando el envase de ranas de chocolate - . No son ranas de verdad, ¿no?

\- No - respondió el pelirrojo con lago de desprecio filtrándose en sus palabras - . Pero mira qué cromo tiene. A mí me falta Agripa.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto haciéndose el tonto.

\- Oh, por supuesto, no debes saber...- iba a hacer sufrir al pelirrojo en Hogwarts - Las ranas de chocolate llevan cromos, ya sabes, para coleccionar, de brujas y magos famosos. Yo tengo como quinientos, pero no consigo ni a Agripa ni a Ptolomeo.

Harry desconectó de la voz del otro, desenvolvió su rana de chocolate y sacó el cromo. En él, un hombre con gafas de medialuna y barba que se rascaba la nariz larga y encorvada. Debajo de la imagen un nombre: Albus Dumbledore

\- ¡Así que éste es Dumbledore! – dijo asombrado haciendo que Tom bufara, después de tanto tiempo oyendo hablar del hombre al fin le ponía un rostro

\- ¡No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de Dumbledo re! – dijo el pelirrojo con algo de burla

El deseo de matar lo lleno al oír el tono de voz del pelirrojo, así que para evitar cometer un asesinato antes de llegar a Hogwarts uso un pequeño hechizo para cambiar la mayor parte de las grageas de la bolsa que comía el pelirrojo por las que él no había comido, todas sabían horrible. Así mientras el pelirrojo hacia sonidos de asco cada vez que se llevaba una gragea a la boca el siguió degustando ranas de chocolate y coleccionando cromos. Cuando sacó el cromo de Merlín, lo puso junto al de Dumbledore y se echó a reír acompañado por Tom, entendía por que Tom llamaba de Dumbledore una copia barata de Merlín. Su risa atrajo la atención de Weasley que intentaba limpiar su lengua de la última gragea que comió, al parecer pimienta, pero no le hizo caso y continúo disfrutando de las golosinas.

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta lo sacaron de los dulces, al menos alguien sabia tocar la puerta. La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró un niño de cara redonda y ojos marrones que parecían tristes. A Harry le pareció adorable, era como un osito de peluche redondo, lindo y amable.

\- Perdón - dijo el osito triste - ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo?

Cuando los dos negaron con la cabeza, gimió.

\- ¡La he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!

\- No te preocupes, estoy seguro que la encontraras – sonrió alentadoramente al ojimarron, que bajo la vista avergonzado – ¿quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?

\- No... no… gracias, seguiré buscándola – tartamudeo el niño.

\- Espera – Harry lo detuvo antas de que cerrara la puerta – yo soy Harry Potter ¿Cómo te llamas? – no había podido presentarse adecuadamente al niño de porcelana y no cometería el mismo error con el osito.

\- Neville Longbottom - dijo el niño luego de mirarlo con asombro por un momento.

\- Un placer conocerte Neville – a lo que asintió con una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir.

_\- Neville Longbottom_ – dijo pensativo a Tom – _entonces él es…_

_\- El otro posible niño de la profecía_ – afirmó Tom

_\- Los Longbottom son una de las antiguas familia mágicas ¿verdad?_ – pregunto curioso a Tom, había algo en la actitud del niño que no encajaba con lo que había aprendido de la educación de las antiguas familias.

\- Si – al perecer Tom estaba pensando en lo mismo.

\- No sé por qué está tan triste – la molesta voz del pelirrojo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, Harry lo había olvidado por completo - Si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo habría perdido lo más rápidamente posible.

Harry lo miró con incredulidad, intentando por todos los medios no mirar la rata que seguía durmiendo en sus piernas y preguntarle si él era la persona más indicada para hablar.

\- Aunque en realidad he traído a Scabbers, así que no puedo hablar. – continuó el pelirrojo

Al menos tenía algo de autoconciencia. Escuchaba al pelirrojo seguir quejándose de su rata y luego de su varita cuando la puerta se abrió otra vez sobresaltándolos. En la puerta estaba una niña de pelo castaño y dientes delanteros bastante grandes, otra que no sabía tocar la puerta. Detrás de la niña estaba un apenado Neville que lo miró sobre el hombro de la chica a lo que él respondió con otra sonrisa, antes de que pudiera hablar la voz mandona de la niña resonó en el compartimiento.

\- ¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno – Harry miró a Neville con curiosidad y este le pidió disculpa con la mirada. Al parecer había sido arrastrado de vuelta al compartimiento de Harry.

Harry disculpó a Neville con una sonrisa y devolvió sus ojos a la niña esta vez con más curiosidad, pero esta no lo miraba en absoluto ni había respondido a Weasley que le había hablado sino que tenía los ojos puestos sobre la varita del pelirrojo de manera casi obsesiva, entonces notó que ya tenía puesto el uniforme de Hogwarts.

\- Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo – dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Harry que la miró asombrado.

_\- ¿Vez lo que hace la educación muggle?_ – le preguntó Tom

_\- ¿Cómo sabes que es una hija de muggles?_ – Harry no entendía como Tom podía decir tan fácilmente que la otra era una, ni siquiera escuchó su apellido

_\- ¿No viste la forma en que miró la varita? Es la de alguien que está descubriendo algo que nunca imaginó por primera vez y solo quiere más, el uniforme: sobreesfuerzo y la mala educación, bueno.. _

_\- No creo que su falta educación tenga que ver con los muggles _– dijo Harry riendo para sus adentros de las exageraciones de Tom sobre los muggles – _incluso ellos tiene normas de educación básica, creo que es solo su personalidad. _

_\- Si tú lo dices_ – respondió Tom no muy convencido – _¿Qué hace el Weasley?_

Harry se concentró de nuevo en sus alrededores para ver a Wesley mover su varita sobre la rata mientras recitaba:

\- «Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.»

\- ¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? —pre guntó la niña—. Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no?

Tardó un instante en darse cuenta de que se suponía que el pelirrojo había recitado un hechizo. Harry se quedó por completo sin palabras.

_\- Es idiota_ – le dijo a Tom

_\- Es idiota_ – confirmó el otro.

_\- ¡Realmente no puede darse cuenta de que eso no es un hechizo?_ – tuvo que controlarse para no gritar en voz alta – _creció en el mundo mágico, toda su familia son magos._

Apartó los ojos del desperdicio de magia que estaba sentado frente a él y se encontró con los de Neville que tenía una expresión que era un reflejo de la suya, miró al pelirrojo de reojo y luego puso los ojos en blanco hacia Neville que se tapó la boca para ocultar su risa. Para evitar echarse a reír junto con el otro volvió a la conversación solo para escuchar una retahíla de palabras que salían de la boca de la castaña

\- … fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta – un sonido de arrogancia por parte de Tom se convirtió en un "te lo dije" sin palabras - pero también estaba muy contenta, por supues to, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, es pero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois?

Por la cara del pelirrojo posiblemente ni siquiera había abierto los libros.

\- Yo soy Ron Weasley – se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo.

Se sintió como si estuviera compitiendo con Harry para ver quien se presentaba primero, al parecer que Neville y él lo hubieran ignorado antes todavía le escocía. Ocultó su desprecio hacia la actitud pueril del otro y se presentó.

\- Harry Potter

\- ¿Eres tú realmente? —dijo encantada

Tuvo que controlar su rostro para no hacerse a reír, juraría que vio al pelirrojo vomitar sangre. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Neville moverse, cuando lo miró vio que este tenía otra vez una mirada de disculpa, así que esa era la razón por lo que la castaña lo había traído de vuelta.

_\- ¿Crees que sea otra de las de Dumbledore?_ – preguntó a Tom

_\- Podría._ – respondió Tom - _ser una nacida muggle es una cobertura casi perfecta y muy a tono con los intereses de la Cabra._

\- Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto- siguió la castaña

_\- O podría ser simplemente una sabionda molesta_ – le dijo a Tom

Conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en Historia de la magia moder na, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos má gicos del siglo xx. -

Si la niña creía que podía impresionarlo con sus conocimientos sobre él estaba equivocada, no era impresionante, sino molesto.

_\- Oíste Tom salgo en la historia del mundo mágico_ – dijo Harry burlándose.

_\- Si mocoso egocéntrico_ – le respondió el otro bufando – _pero estoy seguro que yo salgo primero._

_\- Y dices que yo soy egocéntrico – _

\- ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? – la castaña había hablado mas en unos minutos que el en todo el día - Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore es tuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala... De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Nevi lle. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto.

La castaña se marchó tan rápido como había llegado llevándose a Neville con el que se despidió de Harry mientras era arrastrado.

\- Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté —dijo el pelirrojo. Era interesante Harry tenía el mismo pensamiento sobre él.

\- ¿En qué casa están tus hermanos? – tenia curiosidad si seguiría el mismo guión de Hagrid

\- Gryffindor – respondió con orgullo – mis padres también estuvieron allí. Es la única casa en la que quiero estar. Si me tocara Slytherin me iría de Hogwarts.

\- ¿Esa es la casa en la que estuvo Voldemort? – preguntó mientras se burlaba en su interior de la forma en que el otro se estremeció al oír el alias de Tom.

\- Aja, es la casa donde van todos los magos oscuros y los hijos de los seguidores de Quien-tu-sabes – dijo con desagrado

Al parecer el tema del guión era el mismo, Dumbledore lo quería en Gryffindor y lo más lejos posible de los Slytherin.

\- ¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó en Gringotts?- soltó de momento el pelirrojo

Harry puso cara de curiosidad, el pelirrojo era incluso más burdo que Hagrid, al menos el segundo no parecía tener conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo solo decía lo que pensaba en su corazón y siguió la orden que le daban, mientras que las acciones del primero se veía que eran completamente premeditas.

\- Salió en _El Profeta_, pero no creo que las casas de los _muggles_ lo re ciban: trataron de robar en una cámara de alta seguridad.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué les ha sucedido? – fingió curiosidad, mientras intentaba calmar la furia creciente de Tom.

\- Nada, por eso son noticias tan importantes. No los han atrapado. Mi padre dice que tiene que haber un poderoso mago tenebroso para entrar en Gringotts, pero lo que es raro es que parece que no se llevaron nada. Por supuesto, todos se asustan cuando sucede algo así, ante la posibilidad de que Quien-tú-sabes esté detrás de ello.

Harry suspiró para sus adentros, al parecer Tom tenía razón otra vez, su primer año en Hogwarts no iba a ser tranquilo. Pero no importaba, iba a disfrutar de su año en Hogwarts y nada de lo que hiciera Dumbeldore lo detendría.

Cuando el otro cambió la conversación al quidditch se relajó. De alguna manera era divertido ver como el pelirrojo buscaba maneras para ser superior a él aunque sea en conocimientos del mundo mágico. Harry no tenía energías que seguir gastando con él así que lo dejó, estaba seguro de que sus conocimientos sobre la magia y los elementos más ocultos del mundo mágico eran superiores a los del pelirrojo y los conocimientos más superficiales que Tom no le había dado podría aprenderos con el tiempo, así que lo dejó tener su minuto de gloria.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió por cuarta vez, antes de que pudiera quejarse de gente maleducada vio al niño que estaba parado en la puerta, lo suyo no era falta de educación sino arrogancia merecida.

El niño rubio entró al compartimiento seguido por dos chicos corpulentos. Miró a Harry con una altanería que casi lo hace reír.

\- ¿Es verdad? – preguntó el rubio con arrogancia —. Por todo el tren están di ciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento.

Miró al pelirrojo sentado frente a Harry.

\- Estoy seguro que no eres tú

Harry aguanto la risa, el rostro del pelirrojo se puso del mismo color de su cabello por la ira, mientras que Tom se revolcaba de la risa.

_\- Me encanta este niño Malfoy, es incluso mejor que Lucius de pequeño _– dijo Tom entre risas

\- Así que eres tú, ¿no? – le preguntó el niño de porcelana con una sonrisa asomándose a su rostro

\- Sip – Harry también sonrió de forma suave al responder al otro

\- Mi nombre es Malfoy. Draco Malfoy – dijo el rubio adelantándose un paso y ofreciéndole la mano

_\- Lo sabía, es el hijo de Lucius – _dijo emocionado Tom

Harry se levantó de asiento y aceptó la mano del rubio.

\- Yo soy Harry Potter, un placer conocerte. – esta vez devolvió por completo la sonrisa que el otro le daba.

Oyó un sonido molesto tras él y se giró para ver al pelirrojo mirando con desagrado a Draco y sus manos tomadas. Se giró hacia el rubio otra vez y lo encontró observando al pelirrojo con una mirada desapasionada. El rostro de un heredero sangre pura estaba otra vez en su lugar, pero una grieta apareció en el cuándo Harry le guiño el ojo mientras hacia un gesto hacia el pelirrojo. La curiosidad en el rostro de Draco aumentó y le dio una mirada mucho más interesada, parecía estar midiéndolo. Harry solo sonrió al análisis del otro y volvió a su asiento. No sabía a qué conclusión había llegado el ojiplata pero su rostro volvió a la indiferencia que le parecía ser normal en él.

\- Ellos son Crabbe y Goyle – presentó a los dos chicos que habían entrado con él – es un placer conocerte Harry Potter nos vemos en Hogwarts

El peliplatedo abandonó el compartimiento seguido por los otros dos niños sin dirigirle una sola palabra al pelirrojo. Harry se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada, no estaba seguro de poder contener la risa si veía la cara que debía tener Weasley en ese momento.

\- Prospecto de mortífago- las palabras rabiosas del pelirrojo llamaros su atención.

\- ¿Conocías ya a Malfoy? –Tom tenía curiosidad sobre lo que había pasado con los Malfoy luego de su desaparición y Harry quería saber sobre el niño del que quería ser amigo.

\- Oí hablar sobre su familia — Harry no entendía como no se ahogaba con la rabia que llenaba su boca en ese momento —. Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes desapareció. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro.

_\- Lucius tan inteligente como siempre._ – dijo suavemente Tom, Harry no podía saber si aprobaba o no las acciones del padre de Draco. – _Deberías cambiarte, el tren debe llegar pronto._

Le dijo al pelirrojo y los dos se cambiaron al uniforme. El tren aminoro la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Salió junto al resto de los estudiantes al oscuro andén donde apareció una lámpara que se movía sobre sus cabezas y oyó una voz conocida:

\- ¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry? – los saludó Hagrid - Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme!

Siguieron a Hagrid por un camino estrecho.

\- En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts —exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva.

Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh!

Harry observó el impresiónate castillo ubicado en la punta de la montaña, las torres y torrecillas se recortaban contra el cielo estrellado, sus ventanas brillaban con una luz acogedora, parecían invitar a entrar con promesas de fuegos acogedores y maravillas inimaginables. A los pies del castillo un enorme lago de aguas oscuras se convertía en el espejo que reflejaba el cielo. Sintió su corazón acelerarse, estaba en Hogwarts, realmente lo había logrado.

_\- Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar pequeño_ – le susurró Tom

* * *

**Notas del cap:**

**Maldición pensé que nunca terminaría este capitulo **

**Harry me salió cruel por aquí. Creo que su espíritu es muy Slytherin ¿no creen? No me había dado cuenta de que Harry podía ser oscuro de tantas formas (además de asesinato, tortura y humillación pública a otros) hasta que me puse a escribir esto. **

**Estoy muy feliz, las musas decidieron iluminarme y ya se me ocurrió el desenlace del tercer año. Saben cómo se siente saber lo que va a pasar en todos los años menos el 3ro, es estresante. **


	7. Capítulo VI La Casa que no es su Casa

**Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen sino a su creadora J.K Rowling. Yo los uso para mi propia diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro. Advertencias: La historia contiene Slash, es decir relación Hombrexhombre **

* * *

_Harry y Tom conversando dentro de la mente de Tom_

* * *

Mientras la flota de botecitos cruzaba el lago, Tom se preguntaba cuál era la razón por la que algunos de sus recuerdos estuvieran tan claros cuando otros estaban tan difusos. Apenas podía recordar el rostro de la mayoría de sus seguidores, los nombres de sus adversarios, lugares que visitó, personas que conoció, secretos. No podía recordar muchos de sus propios secretos, como la ubicación de sus horrocrux, incluyendo el que estaba en Hogwarts. Tenía esa imagen de una sala enorme llena de objetos de diferentes épocas, pero solo eso, la simple impresión de un lugar, el resto estaba oculto en la bruma. Por otra parte tenia recuerdos que eran extraordinariamente vividos, como sucedidos hace poco tiempo. Podía recordar a la perfección el rostro de Abarax, aquellos ojos azules helados y el día que se casó con aquella chica sangre pura con la que su padre lo había comprometido. Recordaba el día que mató a su padre, cuando el Viejo le confirmó que era diferente al resto de los niños del orfanato, el día que asesinó a los padres de Harry, su primera vez en el Callejón Diagon, la muerte de Abarax, la primera vez que vio Hogwarts.

Ese último recuerdo era especialmente nítido en este momento sintiendo la emoción del niño, que miraba encantado el castillo cada vez más cercano. En Hogwarts vivió algunos de sus mejores años, aprendió sobre magia y sobre sí mismo, hizo amigos y enemigos. Estaba seguro que el niño encontraría lo mismo que encontró él entre las antiguas paredes de piedra, el primer lugar que pudo llamar hogar.

La expectación de Harry lo embargó mientras el semigigante tocaba la puerta que se abrió dejando ver a McGonagall, que guió a Harry y el resto dentro del castillo. Observó el enorme vestíbulo iluminado por antorchas, si se concentraba lo suficiente podía verse atravesándolo camino a clase o al Gran Comedor acompañado de Abarax, Orión o algún otro miembro del grupo. La voz de Harry lo trajo de vuelta al presente:

_\- Tom ¿Quién es ella?_ – preguntó Harry refiriéndose a McGonagall, que ahora los hacia entrar en la pequeña habitación vacía.

_\- McGonagall, supongo que es la subdirectora. ¿Pasa algo?_ – le pregunto al niño cuando sintió su nerviosismo

_\- Parece alguien con quien es mejor no meterse_ – Respondió muy bajo Harry como si temiera que McGonagall pudiera escucharlo cuando era completamente imposible.

_\- Se ve muy estricta ¿verdad?_ – dijo mientras se reía, para molestia de Harry – _es realmente una pena que alguien como ella sea una fiel seguidora de la Pasa._

\- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts - la voz de McGona gall interrumpió la respuesta que la iba a dar el niño. - El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mien tras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os to que, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasa réis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa. Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ra venclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble histo ria y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mien tras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque. »La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de po cos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mien tras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.

\- Fred me dijo que hay que hacer una prueba – le dijo el Weasley a Harry cuando la profesora salió – y que era muy dolorosa

_\- Sabes Tom, cada vez me gustan más los gemelos_ – le dijo Harry sin hacerle caso al pelirrojo.

Tom se echó a reír, estaba de acuerdo con el niño, los gemelos pelirrojos eran realmente buenos en lo suyo. Pero enseguida se puso serio de nuevo, era hora de que tuviera una conversación con Harry, el niño ya había disfrutado lo suficiente de su bienvenida a Hogwarts.

_\- Pequeño, sobre lo que hablamos_\- era su última oportunidad de hacerlo cambiar de idea. – _¿estas completamente seguro?_

_\- Estoy seguro Tom_ – le respondió el niño con la misma seriedad que las veces anteriores que tuvieron esa conversación – _Además fue tu idea en primer lugar, no puedes echarte atrás primero._

_\- Fue mi idea, pero es tu vida, mocoso terco._ – no importa como se lo dijera el niño no escuchaba así que intento otra táctica – _Harry, tu casa va a ser tu familia durante los próximos 7 años, si le pides al sombrero que te ponga en una casa determinada y esa no es la que te correspondía te encontraras rodeado de personas con las que no tienes nada en común._

_\- Lo sé_ \- Tom sintió el pesar unido con determinación dentro del niño – _pero has visto como han sido las cosas hasta ahora, Dumbledore quiere controlarme. ¡Tú mismo lo has dicho! Es la única manera de que pueda moverme con libertad incluso bajo los ojos del director. Lo siento Tom, sé que querías…._

_\- No lo sientas pequeño, no es tu culpa. Si esa es tu decisión y estas seguro, entonces yo también_.

Percibió como Harry se perdía en sus pensamientos y no pudo dejar de maldecirse a sí mismo, lo que le había dicho a Harry era verdad, la culpa no era suya, sino de él. Era su culpa y de su incapacidad para defenderlo, que su niño no pudiera tener una vida escolar normal y que tuviera que depender de sí mismo contra ese maldito manipulador que era el director de Hogwarts. Solo de pensar que su niño se pasaría los próximos años a merced de ese hombre y sus juegos le daba deseos de hacerle una vivisección a la cabra y mantenerlo vivo en ese estado durante un año para luego desollarlo y usar su piel de alfombra.

La voz asustada de Harry lo devolvió a sus cabales y le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el control otra vez y causándole dolor al niño. Por suerte nadie había notado su estado gracias a la aparición de los fantasmas.

_\- ¿Tom estas bien?_ – rodó los ojos mentalmente con exasperación al escuchar las palabras de Harry, el mocoso nunca aprendería a preocuparse por sí mismo.

_\- Lo importante es cómo estás tú_ – al ver que el niño se negaba a responder le dijo que estaba bien

_\- La Selección empezará pronto_ \- dijo Harry en un intento por cambiar de tema.

_\- Si, deberían venir a… _

En ese momento volvió McGonagall a buscarlos.

_\- Recuerda no mirar a los ojos a mi próxima alfombra_ – dijo a Harry mientras este seguía a la profesora hacia el Gran Comedor –

_\- ¿A quién?-_ preguntó desconcertado el niño.

_\- A la Cabra._ \- le aclaró - _Y si hablas con él pero no quieres mirarle la barba o mirar al aire como tonto, mantén la mirada en el piso. _

_\- ¡No quiero estar siempre mirando al suelo frente a Dumbledore!_ – se quejó Harry

_\- Asúmelo como parte de tu actuación_.- dijo exasperado- _Además que es culpa tuya por no aprender Oclumancia a tiempo. _

_\- ¡Solo tengo once años!_ – le respondió el mocoso, con lo que a Tom le pareció un puchero – _estoy seguro que a los once tú tampoco sabias_.

_\- Primero, no puedo creer que todavía hagas pucheros a tu edad_ – el niño respondió enfurruñándose más. – _Segundo, a los once fue que me enteré del mundo mágico, no tenía ni idea de que la Oclumancia existía. Tercero: deja de hacer muecas que el pelirrojo envidioso te está mirando raro. _

Al dejar de discutir con Harry pudo concentrarse en los alrededores y se encontró con que el niño miraba al techo del gran comedor donde miles de velas flotaban bajo un cielo negro salpicado de estrellas. Tom sonrió para sí mismo, al parecer el niño estaba confirmando lo que le contó sobre Hogwarts. El Gran comedor no había cambiado en absoluto desde sus días, las cuatro grandes mesas llenas de alumnos, la mesa de los profesores que se alzaba en la cabecera del comedor, los fantasmas con aquel brillo plateado sentados entre los estudiantes. Lo único diferente eran los rostros que observaban desde las cuatro mesas y desde la mesa alta, en la que vio una figura vestida de negro que no espero ver allí ¡¿Que Dementores hacia Severus en Hogwarts?!

La atención de Harry fue atraída por McGonagall que traía el Sombrero Seleccionador y no pudo seguir observando al pocionista. No entendía que hacia Severus en Hogwarts y como profesor. Suponía que la gran parte de sus seguidores habían terminado en Azkaban, pero el pocionista estaba libre y dando clases en Hogwarts, era imposible. En ese momento recordó la última misión que le había dado a Snape y le entraron deseos de reír como loco pero se contuvo por el niño que escuchaba al sombrero cantar. Era hilarante, no podía creer que Severus había actuado tan bien su papel que había logrado que la Cabra hablara en su favor frente al Ministerio. Si había ocurrido como él pensaba tenía material para reírse del Merlín barato durante los próximos 3 años. Apartó el tema de Severus a un lado cuando el sombrero comenzó a llamar a los estudiantes y la emoción del niño se desbordo.

\- ¡Abbott, Hannah! – gritó McGonagall parada junto al sombrero con un rollo de pergamino en las manos.

\- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! - gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff.

\- ¡Bones, Susan!

\- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero.

\- ¡Boot, Terry!

\- ¡RAVENCLAW!

La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez.

\- ¡Brocklehurst, Mandy!

\- ¡RAVENCLAW

\- ¡Brown, Lavender!

\- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas.

\- !Bulstrode, Millicent!

\- ¡SLYTHERIN!

La segunda mesa a la derecha aplaudió y Tom no pudo dejar de sonreír al ver a su antigua casa. Tom podía sentir la ansiedad crecer en el niño pero no hizo nada por calmarlo, ya esa emoción era parte importante de la experiencia.

\- ¡Crabbe, Vincent!

\- ¡SLYTHERIN!

\- ¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!

\- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Tom se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría Harry en convencer al sombrero de que lo pusiera en la casa que quería si no era la elegida para él. Quizás terminara convirtiéndose en un hatstall.

\- ¡Finnigan, Seamus!

\- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

\- ¡Goyle, Gregory!

\- ¡SLYTHERIN!

\- ¡Granger, Hermione!

\- ¡GRYFFINDOR!.

\- ¡Neville Longbottom!

\- ¡GRYFFIN DOR!

Harry rió con cariño cuando Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo.

\- MacDougal, Morag

\- ¡RAVENCLAW

\- ¡Malfoy, Draco!

Sintió al niño animarse cuando el pequeño Malfoy fue llamado.

\- ¡SLYTHERIN!

El sombrero siempre era rápido para ubicar a los Malfoy, el único más rápido que Abarax para ir a Slytherin en su año fue el mismo.

\- ¡Nott, Theodore!

\- ¡SLYTHERIN!

\- ¡Parkinson, Pansy!

\- ¡SLYTHERIN!

\- ¡Patil, Padma!

\- ¡RAVENCLAW!

\- ¡Patil, Parvati!

\- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

\- ¡Potter; Harry!

Los murmullos del comedor aumentaron cuando el niño camino hacia el sombrero, pero para asombro de Tom por primera vez Harry no se molestó por las personas que lo señalaban he intentaban mirarlo. La oscuridad los cubrió cuando el sombrero fue puesto en la cabeza de Harry. La conversación que ocurrió después fue no solo curiosa, sino también divertida. Durante los 5 minutos que Harry discutió con el sombrero su discurso paso de petición, a ruego, luego a orden, sutil amenaza para terminar con la amenaza directa de convertir el sombrero en trapos y dárselo a los elfos para que limpiaran. De manera rara esto último convenció al sombrero que gritó para el comedor.

' ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Harry se quitó el sombrero y soltó un suspiro de alivio que acompaño al de pesar de Tom, antes de dirigirse a la mesa de Gryffindor donde los gemelos Weasley gritaban dándole la bienvenida.

_\- Está hecho pequeño_\- dijo Tom con pesadumbre - _¿estás seguro de que esto es lo que querías?_

La mirada del niño se dirigió a la Mesa Alta donde el semigigante le levantó los pulgares y la Cabra tenía una sonrisa molesta en su rostro que le dio deseos de hacer que escupiera los dientes de un hechizo.

_\- Lo estoy_ – dijo con decisión – _mientras est__é__ en Gryffindor me vigilará menos, ya que es lo que espera de mí. Si fuera a otra casa sabes que no me quitaría el ojo de encima y si fuera a Slytherin haría todo lo posible por sacarme de allí o me marcaría como enemigo. Lo mejor es mantener un perfil bajo y desde Gryffindor podré moverme bajo su misma nariz porque no sospecha de mí. Sé que querías que fuera a tu antigua casa, lo siento Tom._

_\- No pasa nada, aunque reitero que te iría muy bien en Slytherin, eres un perfecto bebe de serpiente._

_\- Lo sigo siendo solo que estoy disfrazado de león_ – respondió sonriendo.

Tom también sonrió pensando como el niño usaría sus magníficas dotes de actuación para engañar a los leones y como se divertiría en el proceso. En especial al pelirrojo que acababa de ser elegido para Gryffindor.

_\- ¡No puede ser!_ – gimió Harry mirando como el Weasley se acercaba a la mesa- _como puede el sombrero mandarlo a Gryffindor? ¿Está borracho? ¿Quedo dañado después de discutir conmigo? ¿Qué parte de él es un Gryffindor?_

_\- Quizás lo hizo por su apellido_ – le respondió intentando para de reír – _a veces escoge la casa de las personas por tradición familiar si no sabe dónde ponerlos. _

_\- Pues que chapucero_ – se quejó por última vez Harry antes de sonreír al pelirrojo que se había sentado a su lado y era saludado por su Weasley prefecto.

Después de que Zabini, Blaise fue seleccionado para Slytherin, con lo que el pequeño Malfoy pareció muy contento, la Selección terminó. McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

\- ¡Bienvenidos!- la cabra se había puesto de pie y balaba para todo el comedor—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llo rones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Tom prefirió no hacer ningún comentario y dejo al mocoso comer y conversar. Era la primera vez que el niño interactuaba con tantas personas de su edad así que lo dejó disfrutar del momento. Aunque fueran gryffindors su conversación y actitud debería ser mejor que la del muggle menor y su pandilla y la del pelirrojo.

Siguió la conversación a medias esperando cualquier información sobre lo que había pasado en el mundo mágico en los últimos 11 años. La presencia de Severus en la mesa de profesores era solo un aviso de que tenía que ponerse al día lo más rápido posible. Había muchas cosas que quería saber, desde lo que había pasado con los seguidores de los que no sabía hasta ahora, ¿Que había estado haciendo el alma principal durante esos años? Y lo más importante. ¿Dónde estaban Sirius?, el hijo mayor de Orión y el chico Lupin y la razón por la que no habían ido a buscar a Harry durante todos esos años al menos para saber cómo estaba. Se negaba a creer que la Pasa los tuviera lo suficiente controlados para que ni siquiera fueran a mirar o que no les importara el destino del niño. Lucius, Severus, Regulus, Bellatrix y muchos otros de sus seguidores de esa generación le habían hablado de la amistad de esos tres cuando se enteró de la profecía. Aunque ahora que recordaba no eran tres, sino cuatro. Era incluso más molesto tener tan cerca una fuente de información, específicamente en el bolsillo del pelirrojo en forma de rata y no poder usarla.

Cuando Longbotton contó cómo sus familiares habían intentado que hiciera magia, que a la verdad parecían más intentos de asesinato que otra cosa, sintió la ira de Harry. Al parecer había decidido tomar el ojimarron bajo su ala. Los gustos del mocoso para las personas solo podían ser llamados eclécticos.

La mirada del niño vago por el comedor en un estado soñoliento para clavarse en la Mesa Alta y se vio atraída por Severus que destacaba entre el resto por su ropa negra y su juventud.

_\- ¡No lo mires a los ojos!_ – avisó al niño, cuando advirtió que Severus dirigía su mirada hacia él.

_\- ¿Quién es?_ – pregunto Harry con los ojos puestos en los platos frente a él.

Por un momento dudo en responderle, no sabía cuál sería la reacción del niño y había mucha gente presente que tenía su atención enfocada en la mesa de Gryffindor.

_\- ¿Tom? _

La duda en la voz del niño fue todo lo que necesito, se había prometido no mentirle al menos que fuera realmente necesario.

_\- Es Severus Snape_ – el mutismo y la tensión en el pequeño cuerpo le dijo que Harry había reconocido el nombre.

_\- ¿Es el que te dijo la profecía?_ – la voz del niño sonaba dolorosa como cada vez que recordaba a sus padres - _¿el que era amigo de mi madre?_

_\- Si _

Solo el silencio siguió a su respuesta. Los ojos del niño se dirigieron a Severus otra vez pero sin mirarlo directamente, lo observó de reojo y cuando la mirada de Severus fue otra vez hacia él, clavo la suya en el turbante de Quirrell. Todo pasó en un segundo. Tom notó una conexión, una sensación de afinidad de atracción, como si algo lo llamara y se ocultó en el fondo de la mente y alma del niño. Estaba completamente sorprendido, ese sentimiento solo podía provenir de otro pedazo de alma. Si realmente era así el primer curso de Harry iba a ser más peligroso de lo que había creído. Tenía que averiguar que había sido exactamente lo que resonó con él, sin que Harry se enterara tenía suficiente para un niño de 11 años para también cargarlo con eso. Había tres posibilidades: la primera era que el alma dentro de la Diadema había poseído a Quirrell, la segunda: que alguno de los otros horrocrux había poseído a Quirrell y se había introducido en Hogwarts o la tercera: ya sabía dónde estaba el alma principal.

_\- ¿Tom que fue eso?_ – la pregunta de Harry le dijo que él también lo había sentido

_\- ¿Qué sentiste pequeño?_ –

Se negaba a decirle en su primer día en Hogwarts que Voldemort estaba suelto en la escuela, sería más fácil decirle que uno de los horrocrux lo estaba, estos al menos no causarían daño excepto el Diario o que se hubieran vuelto locos luego de décadas de confinamiento.

_\- Dolor_ – le respondió Harry - _de momento me dolió la cicatriz, parecido a cuando tú te enojas_.

_\- No sé qué pudo ser_ – le mintió – _pero lo averiguar__é_.

* * *

**La autora ha entrado en protección de testigos por el bien de su integridad física. Abstenerse de mandarle maldiciones.**

**Ya en serio (lo de mandar maldiciones es real). Perdón por la tardanza pero mis profesores estaban un poco apurados en adelantar por si cancelaban las clases y ahora que las cancelaron nos mandaron un montón de cosas para hacer y sumado a eso, estoy atrasada con mi tesis así que se me unió todo.**

**Bueno díganme que les pareció el capítulo (insertar risa malvada)**

**Casi lloro escribiendo la parte inicial del capítulo, sé que no van a entender (ya que no puse casi nada) pero hay un trasfondo que a mí me parece triste.**

**Pregunta ¿pongo M-preg? No es necesario en absoluto para la trama, excepto para aumentar el meg pero… pequeños harrys , pequeños dracos…**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado, sus comentarios me alegran el día.**

**Próximo capítulo: "De dragones y mazmorras" (a que mis títulos son raros) Quizás suba un capítulo a mitad de semana (estad atentos) si no muero en el intento de escribirlo (solo el resumen tiene 1000 palabras)**

**Nos vemos, no se olviden de comentar (porfi)**


	8. Capítulo VII De mazmorras y dragones

**Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen sino a su creadora J.K Rowling. Yo los uso para mi propia diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro. **

**Advertencias: La historia contiene Slash, es decir relación Hombrexhombre**

* * *

Esa mañana Harry se despertó antes que el resto de sus compañeros de cuarto ya que la emoción no le permitió dormir hasta tarde. Se quedó acostado entre las cortinas, escuchando los sonidos que hacían los otros cuatro niños al dormir, mientras se preparaba mentalmente para lo que venía.

_\- Buenos días, pequeño_ \- lo saludó Tom

_\- Buenos días_ – le respondió mientras que se levantaba de la cama.

Otra de las razones que no le permitió dormir más, fue la actitud de Tom desde el día anterior. El silencio de este lo tenía algo ansioso.

Tom no volvió a dirigirle la palabra en toda la mañana, ni siquiera cuando sentado en la sala común esperaba a Neville, para molestia de Weasley, ni cuando desayunaba le dijo una sola palabra. Por suerte para Harry, el hermano mayor del pelirrojo los había guiado al Gran Comedor, sino hubieran llegado tarde al desayuno.

Desayunó en relativa paz conversando con Neville he intentado ignorar que el pelirrojo comía como cerdo a su lado. Cuando las lechuzas entregaron el correo, recordó que tenía que ir a ver a Hedwig, Tom le había dicho que se suscribiera al Profeta. De vez en cuando miraba hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde Draco conversaba con una niña pelinegra, un niño de piel morena y otro que conversaba y leía a la vez. Por más que miró la mesa de las serpientes, intentado ser lo menos obvio posible, el peliplateado no miró ni una sola vez hacia donde él estaba, lo que le quitó algo de emoción al desayuno. Quizás el niño de porcelana pensaba que no valía la pena ser su amigo debido a que estaba en Gryffindor. Aun así no se iba a dar por vencido, Draco le caía bien, solo necesitaba una oportunidad para hablar. Cuando la profesora McGonagall entregó los horarios tomó el suyo casi con ansiedad, pero cuando lo leyó casi gime en voz alta ¡No tenía clases con Slytherin hasta el viernes! Con muchos menos ánimos que cuando se levantó se dirigió a su primera clase del día, Transformaciones, acompañado de Neville y Weasley. Su molesita aumentó cuando se perdieron y Tom se negó a guiarlo, según sus palabras perderse en Hogwarts los primeros días era parte importante de la experiencia.

Por más suerte que otra cosa llegaron justo a tiempo a la clase en la cual Harry confirmó su primera impresión sobre la Profesora McGonagall. En cuanto se sentaron les habló.

—Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts —dijo—. Cual quiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos.

Para cuando la profesora transformó un escritorio en un cerdo toda la clase estaba emocionada y parecían listos para comenzar a transformar todos los muebles en animales. Harry miró sus caras emocionadas y contuvo sus ganas de rodar los ojos, si fuera tan fácil como parecía no hubiera ninguna necesidad de ir al colegio, todos pudieran hacerlo con solo mover la varita.

Tom le había explicado la teoría sobre la transformación muchas veces, nunca lo dejó practicar ya que pensaba que era peligroso intentar una transformación a su edad, solo y sin varita. Así que cuando la profesora les entregó las cerillas y les dijo que las convirtiera en agujas se concentró, según Tom el secreto estaba en centrarse y visualizar con claridad lo que quería conseguir. Al final de la clase solo él había conseguido convertir la cerrilla en aguja, ganado puntos y molestando Granger que solo había logrado que la suya se volviera plateada y puntiaguda. Por la forma en que lo miró la castaña parecía que había asesinado a su familia y esta buscaba venganza. Por otra parte Weasley parecía dividido entre la diversión por ver a Granger molesta y la ira por verse superado por él, su expresión era digan de una foto.

El resto del día pasó entre dos asignaturas diametralmente opuestas, Historia de la Magia donde se aburrió tanto que molestó a Tom hasta que le hizo caso y Herbología de la cual salieron adoloridos y cubiertos de tierra aunque no pudo dejar de sonreír al ver la felicidad en la cara del osito al que le había encantado la clase.

Así la semana se arrastró inexorablemente hacia el viernes entre momentos buenos, malos, aburridos y divertidos. En la primera clase de Encantamientos el Profesor Flitwick dio un chillido y desapareció al leer su nombre, lo que Tom y él encontraron ridículo. Aunque después de mirar la cara de haberse tragado un limón que tenía el pelirrojo toda su molestia desapareció sustituida por unas ganas de reír tremendas.

Fue con un emocionado osito a las clases de Herbología y tuvo que soportar al Weasley diciendo que Neville se alegraba de dar Herbología porque no había que usar magia así que podía sobresalir, que no veía como un inútil como él iba a terminar Hogwarts. Así como el pelirrojo no veía como Neville iba a terminar Hogwarts, tampoco vio de donde salió la maceta que lo hizo tropezar y caer sobre una pila de estiércol para abono. El Weasley salió casi corriendo y con su cara del mismo color que su pelo de la clase de Herbología entre las risas de gryffindors y hufflepuffs. Por desgracia para él, los chismes al parecer corrían rápido en Hogwarts ya que cuando entraron al Gran Comedor lo recibió también las risas de slytherins y ravenclaws.

Lo más extraño fueron las clases de Quirrell, como había vaticinado fueron una broma, en las que Tom se mantenía incluso más silencioso de los normal, de hecho era como si no estuviera presente de ninguna manera.

El viernes Harry se levantó entre emocionado por ver a Draco, era absurdo lo difícil que era coincidir con alumnos de otras casa fuera de clase o la biblioteca y ansioso por tener que encontrarse cara a cara por primera vez con Profesor Snape, aunque Tom le recordó una y otra vez que no debía mirarlo a los ojos, así que no iba a ser exactamente cara a cara.

Camino al Gran Comedor no pudo sacarse al hombre vestido de negro de la cabeza. Snape era una de las razones por las que sus padres habían muerto. Aun así quizás por la forma en que Tom la había contado todo era difícil odiarlo o culparlo. Por su mente pasaba una y otra vez lo que Tom le había contado de los últimos tres años de la guerra, Snape diciéndole la profecía y de cómo en un inicio el apenas le había dado importancia. Su nacimiento y el de Neville que llevaron a Tom a investigar la profecía más a fondo y a usarla para distraer la atención de la Orden de sus verdaderos planes y entonces el dolor, la rabia, la soledad, el caos. Tom le contó que no recordaba nada del último año de la guerra, que sus recuerdos eran una masa caótica, que cuando intentaba acceder a ellos solo sentía dolor y miedo, un miedo a morir sin concierto ni control. Una vez le preguntó a Tom si sabia la causa del caos que había llenado su mente el final, Tom le respondió que no, Harry estaba seguro que le había mentido pero algo en la voz del otro no le permitió preguntar otra vez.

La llegada de Hedwig con una carta lo sacó de sus divagaciones. Extrañado sobre que alguien le enviara cartas, tomó el sobre y lo abrió.

_Querido Harry _(decía con letra desigual),

_sé que tienes las tardes del viernes libres, así que ¿te gustaría venir a tomar una taza de té conmigo, a eso de las tres? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo de tu primera semana. Envíame la respuesta con Hedwig._

_Hagrid_

Imaginado todas las formas en las que podía ir mal su próxima clase decidió aceptar la invitación. Caminó a la clase de Pociones, escuchando a Weasley que le contaba todas las formas en que el profesor era desagradable y parcial, Harry mantuvo una expresión calmada aunque su corazón latía como loco. Estaba decidido a tratar al Profesor Snape como al resto de profesores, ya que no sabía si este lo vería como el hijo de su amiga, como el que hizo desaparecer a su señor o como otro alumno de su, según Weasley, casa más odiada. Sabía que no importaba la forma en que el profesor lo viera, de todas maneras tenía que tener cuidado con él, si leía su mente y descubría la presencia de Tom… No quería imaginar cómo acabaría, aunque en ese caso casi temía más que Snape haya traicionado a Voldemort y estuviera de parte de Dumbledore.

La clase de Pociones se daba abajo en las mazmorras, antes de entrar colocó en su lugar su máscara de estudiante de primer año, tenía la impresión de que su actuación pasaría por su primera gran prueba. El ambiente frio y tétrico de la habitación encajaba con los animales conservados que flotaban frascos de vidrio colocados en estanterías. Harry se sentó junto a Neville y Weasley y vio como Draco se sentaba entre los slytherins junto a los dos niños con los que conversaba en el Gran Comedor. La llegada del profesor Snape lo hizo apartar la vista del aula y los slytherins para centrarse en el hombre de piel pálida, ojos y cabello negro que caía a ambos lados de su rostro y túnica negra que se paraba frente a la clase. Harry no pudo dejar de observarlo con detenimiento mientras este pasaba lista, el profesor Snape era posiblemente el más joven entre los que la habían dado clase hasta ahora, aun así su presencia mantenía la clase en silencio y a todos concentrados en su figura. Cuando oyó su nombre se tensó, había algo en la voz del profesor que lo hizo poner en guardia y la risita divertida de Tom en su cabeza no lo ayudo para nada. Cuando terminó de pasar lista se dirigió a la clase.

\- Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Harry al igual que el resto del aula se inclinó en la silla hipnotizado por la voz del profesor—. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relu cientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, enga ñando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

La clase acababa de empezar y ya era la mejor que había tenido Harry en la semana. Todavía absorto en las palabras del profesor tuvo que contener su sobresalto cuando este se dirigió a él.

\- ¡Potter! ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Harry lo miró asombrado; sin hacer contacto con sus ojos; la respuesta a esa pregunta estaba al final de "Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos". En la mesa de alado la mano de Granger se agitaba en el aire. Cuando vio que los labios del profesor se curvan en una sonrisa burlona, se apresuró a responder.

\- El asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poderosa poción para dormir conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. – al parecer el profesor había decidido probarlo.

Aunque no podía ver los ojos del profesor su rostro le mostró que lo había sorprendido, era una suerte que Tom lo haya enseñado a leer el lenguaje facial y corporal de las personas si tenía que pasarse en resto del curso mirando la nariz del hombre.

\- ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?- le preguntó el profesor. La risa de Tom se hizo más fuerte, entonces se dio cuenta de que el otro no solo la probaba, sino que también intentaba ponerlo en ridículo.

\- En el estómago de una cabra o en el armario que hay detrás de usted profesor – si creía que Harry era fácil de humillar estaba equivocado.

La sonrisa burlona del profesor desapareció y por el temblor de Neville a su lado debería estar devorándolo con la mirada.

_\- ¿Cuál es su problema conmigo?_ – le preguntó a Tom, Harry había esperado muchas cosas pero no esto.

_\- Tu padre y él se odiaban_ – le respondió Tom

_\- ¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?!_ – reprendió al otro- _Si lo hubiera sabido…_

_\- Lo acabo de recordar cuando me preguntaste_ – el tono voz de Tom le quitó las ganas de replicar.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia? - la pregunta del profesor lo sacó de sus oscuras cavilaciones.

\- Ninguna profesor, son la misma planta – le respondió ya sin ánimos, odiaba cuando Tom tenía esas lagunas mentales que le recordaban que faltaban partes de él.

\- Nada mal, Potter – la voz del profesor sonaba asombrada- al parecer decidiste estudiar antes de venir. Dos puntos para Gryffindor. – Se giró al resto de la clase- ¿Por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo?

Lo dicho por el profesor lo hizo sonreír a lo que se le unió la cara de asombro que tenía Weasley a su lado. Pero más que el pelirrojo le llamó la atención la mueca en el rostro de Granger que parecía furiosa, al parecer no le gustaba que la superaran, pero ese era su problema. Con el ánimo en alto se puso a preparar la poción para curar forúnculos junto al Weasley. El profesor Snape se dedicó a pasear entre las mesas, en una de las ocasiones en que Harry levantó la vista de su poción, para corregir a Neville, vio como el profesor se acercaba a Draco y le sonreía luego de mirar su caldero.

_\- Es su padrino_ – respondió Tom antes de que el preguntara – _Severus es un gran amigo de Narcisa y Lucius, los padres de Draco y lo escogieron para que lo fueran. _

_\- Me pregunto si yo tendré un padrino._ – dijo para sí mismo - _Aunque supongo que si mis padres se escondieron luego de que yo naciera no debo tenerlo. ¿Sabes si tengo un padrino Tom? ¿Tom? ¿Tom?_

Harry olvidó a Tom y su negativa a responder cuando tuvo que apurarse a detener a Neville que iba a añadir las púas de erizo sin sacar el caldero del fuego. Después que el osito y Seamus le dieran las gracias por quinta vez levantó la vista y vio por el rabillo del ojo al profesor mirándolo.

Una hora más tarde terminaron la clase de Pociones. Harry estaba emocionado con la asignatura. Tom nunca le había hablado mucho sobre hacer pociones ya que no podía practicar, solo le hablo de los usos de algunas de ellas, por lo que todo era nuevo para él. Al salir por la puerta fue empujado a un, lado por un momento pensó que podía haber sido Granger que estaba molesta con él desde el primer día ya que la había sobrepasado en todo, pero se encontró con que era Draco. Se quedó en la puerta sin saber si sentirse dolido a molesto cuando el ojiplateado miró hacia atrás y dirigió su mirada a su túnica. A su lado Weasley despotricaba sobre serpientes rastreras y mortífagos bebes mientras Neville le preguntaba si estaba bien, se giró para responderle al osito y de paso llevó su mano al lugar donde había mirado Draco y sonrió. El niño de porcelana tenía dotes de ladrón, dentro del bolsillo de su túnica sintió un trozo de papel que antes no estaba ahí, al parecer no solo él estaba interesado en volver a hablar.

Con una sonrisa aun en el rostro salió del castillo junto al pelirrojo, que se había ofrecido como su acompáñate, Neville había quedado en los invernaderos con la profesora Sprout. La casa de Hagrid estaba ubicada en el borde del Bosque Prohibido. Harry observó los arboles de madera oscura que crecían uno junto al otro impidiendo la visión hacia el interior del bosque.

_\- Hagrid tiene que ser realmente valiente o estar loco para dormir junto al bosque_ – le dijo a Tom. A saber que podía salir de la espesura durante la noche.

_\- A los seres que viven en el bosque no les gustan los humanos así que se mantienen alejados, el resto es amigo del semigigante_ – le respondió Tom.

_\- Tom ¿nunca pensaste en ser profesor de Hogwarts?_ \- Después de dar clases durante una semana se dio cuenta de que Tom tenia madera de profesor, le encantaba enseñar, explicar y nunca se alteraba cuando no entendía algo la primera vez.

_\- No me aceptaron_ – dijo con voz neutra.

_\- ¡¿No te aceptaron?! ¡¿Y no hiciste nada?!_ – Harry no entendía como alguien tan orgulloso como Tom se podía quedar de brazos cruzados luego de ser despreciado.

_\- Maldije el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_ – respondió el otro como si hablara del tiempo dejándolo sin palabras.

Aún estaba intentado calmarse cuando Hagrid les abrió la puerta y los invitó a entrar. Cuando se le pasó el asombro Hagrid y el Weasley conversaban sobre su hermano Charlie y su trabajo con los dragones. Como no tenía nada que decir se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor, la casa estaba formada por una sola estancia con muy pocos muebles, una cama y una mesa rodeada por cuatro sillas, el único acompaña te de Hagrid parecía ser un gran perro negro, que, si había oído bien, se llamaba Fang y aparentaba ser más feroz de lo que era realmente. Aburrido de la conversación y sin más nada que hacer llamó su atención un recorte de "El Profeta" que había sobre la mesa.

RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS

_Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lu gar en Gringotts el 31 de julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos._

_Los gnomos de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día._

_«Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene», declaró esta tarde un gnomo portavoz de Gringotts._

Después de terminar de leer, Harry no sabía si reírse o admirarse por la persistencia de Dumbledore, Tom simplemente se había enojado. No solo Weasley le habla de la noticia sino que Hagrid lo invita a su casa solo para que la lea. Dumbledore debería entrenar a su gente para ser menos obvia. En la Selección cuando Dumbledore había dicho que el pasillo del tercer piso estaba prohibido le quedó claro que era el nuevo hogar de lo que Hagrid fue a buscar a Gringotts. Se preguntaba que suponían que él iba a hacer luego de leer el periódico, Tom opinaba que esperaban que el hablara para aumentar sus sospecha y su interés sobre lo que fuera eso, así que decidió quedarse callado. Hagrid y Weasley siguieron cambiando de conversación y Harry de vez en cuando preguntaba algo, vio como poco a poco la tensión de los otros dos crecía y tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no hacerse a reír. Al final se dieron por vencidos.

\- ¡Hagrid! ¿Esa es la noticia del robo a Gringotts? – dijo Weasley, antes de girarse hacia el – Harry, te hable de ella en el Expreso. ¿Te acuerdas?

Contuvo la mueca que siempre se le formaba en la boca cada vez que el pelirrojo le hablaba con tanta familiaridad y pensó con un momento que hacer, no le importaba hacer sufrir al pelirrojo pero la verdad era que Hagrid le daba un poco de pena, así que con un bufido molesto por parte de Tom decidió actuar su papel en la obra.

\- ¡Lo recuerdo! – miró otra vez el recorte haciendo como si lo leyera - ¡Hagrid! ¡Ese robo en Gringotts suce dió el día de mi cumpleaños! ¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí!

Ha eso siguió todo un teatro por parte de Hagrid evitando su mirada y cambiando de tema, suponía que con el objetivo de acrecentar su curiosidad. Pero lo que llamó realmente su atención fue cuando volviendo al castillo le preguntó a Tom sobre quien creía que había robado en Gringotts y este solo le respondió que un loco y cambio de tema.

El domingo amaneció soleado y Harry se pasó el día entre la sala común y para horror del pelirrojo la biblioteca. Cuando Weasley se cansó de estudiar y decidió ir al lago, Harry se vio libre de su presencia por primera vez en la semana por lo que respiró agradecido.

Cuando la tarde comenzó a caer decidió bajar a las mazmorras y luego de preguntarle algunas dudas al profesor Snape que lo atendió con bastante curiosidad se dirigió a una de las mazmorras que se mantenían vacías. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se encontró con una habitación no tan grande como el aula de pociones pero bastante amplia, iluminada por algunas antorchas alejadas de la puerta que la dejaban en semipenumbra. Cerró la puerta tras él y antes de que pudiera echar un segundo vistazo a la sala Draco apareció desde una zona en las sombras.

\- ¿Simplemente bajaste aquí? – le preguntó el ojiplateado de pie junto a las paredes – no tienes miedo de que se pregunten que va a hacer El-niño- que- vivió un domingo a las mazmorras.

\- Pociones – le respondió mientras levantaba el libro y los apuntes que había tomado de su tutoría con el profesor Snape – acabo de estar con el profesor Snape.

En los ojos del ojiplateado apareció otra vez la mirada calculadora que le había dado en el tren.

\- Terminaste en Gryffindor – la voz de Draco sonó molesta – los leones y las serpientes no se llevan bien.

\- Yo fui a Gryffindor y tú a Slytherin. ¿no podemos ser amigos? – si el peliplateado le respondía negativamente quedaría decepcionado con él.

\- Claro que si – le respondió antes de sonreír y señalar una manta en el suelo cubierta de dulces.

Se sentaron en la manta y comenzaron a comer los dulces.

\- No puedo creer que no haya reconocido a Harry Potter la primera vez que lo vi – dijo Draco de forma dramática llevándose la mano al corazón , por un momento Harry se preguntó si el otro había visto alguna vez una obra de Shakespeare - Mi padre quedaría decepcionado de mis clases de historia y de etiqueta.

\- ¿Historia y etiqueta? – preguntó confuso.

\- Bueno eres Harry Potter tu historia y la cicatriz en tu frente están en todos los libros de historia de la magia moderna – dijo Draco antes de morder una empanada de calabaza.

\- Si, ya lo he oído – le respondió mordiendo las palabras – Granger me lo dijo en el Expreso.

\- ¿Granger? ¿La que casi te mata con la mirada en la clase de Pociones?

\- Si, esa misma. Lo que no entiendo es lo de las clases de etiqueta – Harry se estiró y robó uno de los pasteles de caldero de Draco, los suyos se habían terminado.

\- Ah, eso.- dijo mirándolo mal y recogiendo el resto de sus dulces - Como parte de la etiqueta estudié a las más antiguas o importantes familias de la Gran Bretaña mágica y algunas de las extrajeras.

\- Sigo sin entender – cortó al otro sin dejar de vigilar los pasteles.

\- Déjame terminar, entre los que estudiamos esta como reconocer a los miembros de las familias. Por ejemplo los Malfoy por regla general tenemos el cabello rubio platino y ojos azules o plateados. Los Weasley sueles ser pelirrojos, los Black de cabello negro o castaño y ojos grises. Los Potter se reconocen por el cabello negro alborotado y los ojos castaños. Tú tienes los ojos verdes pero lo del cabello, las imágenes que ha visto de tu padre y tu abuelo unido a la cicatriz deberían haberme dado algunas pistas- terminó de decir con amargura

Harry no pudo evitar echarse a reír con el rostro de que se le había puesto al otro y cuando Draco lo miró queriendo parecer lamentable su risa alcanzo nuevos niveles.

\- Deja de reírte. – lo regaño sonriendo Draco - Lo que me despistó fue que dijiste que acababas de enterarte sobre el mundo mágico. Eres un Potter ¡Como es que no sabías del mundo mágico!

La risa de Harry se cortó con esas palabras.

\- Fui criado en el mundo muggle por la hermana de mi madre y su esposo – dijo intentando que su voz se mantuviera neutral por lo que la mirada de horror en los ojos del otro lo hiso tensarse.

\- ¡¿Realmente creciste en el mundo muggle?! – casi suelta un suspiro de alivio cuando vio por donde se había ido el interés de Draco - ¿Cómo no sabía algo así? ¡¿Quién te dejó con muggles?!

\- No lo sé – le gustaba la preocupación del ojiplata pero había cosas que no podía decir – siempre viví con ellos.

\- ¿Entonces realmente no sabes nada del mundo mágico? – Draco parecía angustiado.

\- No, todo lo que he aprendido lo sé por los libros de este curso y por Weasley – No le gustaba mentirle, pero no podía hablar de Tom con nadie.

\- ¿Por Weasley? Él no puede ser tu única fuente de información, terminaras sabiendo solo algunas cosas del mundo mágico, mientras nunca conocerás otras – ahora había seriedad en su tono – Serás como el resto de hijos de muggles, viviendo en un mundo del que no saben ni la mitad porque nadie nunca se dedicó a ensañarle. Mi padre dice que en las escuelas de magia de otros países hay clases solo para los hijos de muggles sobre conocimientos del mundo mágico que para los hijos de magos son normales.

\- ¿En Hogwarts no hay?- preguntó comiendo sus últimas varitas de regaliz y mirando lastimosamente a Draco.

\- Aquí en Hogwarts también había una. – Draco cogió algunos de sus dulces y los compartió con él- Pero fue eliminada en tiempos de mi tatarabuelo porque decían que discriminaba a los hijos de muggles.

\- Eso es tonto. – le sonrió a Draco antes de seguir comiendo dulces- simplemente le estaban enseñando sobre el mundo al que iban a pertenecer y del que no sabían nada.

\- Aun así la eliminaron, aunque muchas antiguas familias mágicas se opusieron en su lugar decidieron hacer sentir cómodos a los hijos de muggles cambiando las celebraciones mágicas por las muggles – Tom le había hablado molesto sobre ese cambio.

Harry decidió cambiar la conversación por miedo de que alguien los escuchara hablar de temas que se suponía oscuros y anti hijos de muggles.

\- ¿Cómo es tu familia? – le preguntó a Draco, su curiosidad era genuina, había oído mucho sobre los Malfoy y quería saber más sobre ellos.

\- En mi familia somos tres mi padre Lucius, mi mamá Narcisa y yo. – le dijo emocionado, al parecer realmente le gustaba hablar de sus padres - Mi padre se encarga de los negocios de la familia así como de los asuntos del Ministerio. Mi madre se pasa casi todo el año viajando y veces yo la acompañaba, he estado en Paris, Roma, Grecia, Estambul, hace dos años fuimos a El Cairo, fue increíble.

\- ¿Tu padre no viaja con ustedes? – preguntó curioso.

\- Mis padres están separados. – respondió Draco con normalidad desenvolviendo una rana de chocolate.

\- Lo siento, no debí preguntar – dijo abochornado.

\- No pasa nada. – lo tranquilizó el rubio - mis padres aunque no estén juntos se llevan muy bien. Así que la mitad del tiempo vivo en la Mansión Malfoy con mi padre y la otra mitad con mi madre en su casa en Londres, aunque nunca estamos ahí.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron en la mazmorra, con él preguntando y Draco hablándole sobre el mundo mágico y como era en los países que había visitado. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya casi era la hora de comer. Con cuidado de que nadie los viera salieron de la sala luego de haber quedado en verse en otra mazmorra el próximo sábado.

Abandonó las mazmorras y corrió a su habitación para dejar las cosas. Neville le sonrió al verlo llegar y le dijo que lo estaba esperando para ir al Gran Comedor. Cuando se encontró con el Weasley este le preguntó dónde había estado toda la tarde a lo que respondió que en una tutoría con el profesor Snape. Ignorando la mueca de desagrado que le dirigió el pelirrojo se fue con Neville a comer, siendo seguidos por Weasley. Ya en la cama, rodeado por las cortinas decidió hablar con Tom, estaba preocupado, durante su conversación con Draco no había hablado ni una sola vez

_\- ¿Tom?_ – llamó suavemente.

_\- ¿Qué pasa pequeño? _

_\- ¿Estás enojado?_ – tenía mucho miedo de que Tom se disgustara con él.

_\- ¿Enojado? ¿Con qué?_ – Tom parecía genuinamente confundido lo que lo calmo un poco.

_\- Por mi relación con Draco, no dijiste una sola palabra durante la conversación_ – dijo mordiéndose los labios.

_\- No digas tonterías_ – respondió riendo – _es solo que parecías muy entretenido y no quise distraerte._

_\- Realmente no estas molesto ¿de verdad? _– preguntó feliz.

_\- Claro que no, me parece muy bien que te relaciones con gente de tu edad._

_\- ¿Con cualquier persona de mi edad?_ \- decidió molestar un poco al otro- ¿_Incluso si es Ronald Weasley?_

_\- Incluso si es Ronald Weasley_ – le respondió el otro para su sorpresa – _por supuesto siempre es mejor si es un Malfoy _– su voz se volvió nostálgica- _los Malfoy siempre son buenos compañeros._

* * *

**¿Ya tienen alguna idea sobre las parejas de este fanfic? Una pista, en este capítulo salen o mencionan miembros de 6 parejas, cuatro enteras y de dos solo hay un miembro. **

**Pregunta la narración de parte de Tom me queda mal o Tom no les gusta. Es que los capítulos narrados de parte de Tom siempre tienen menos comentarios.**

**Recuerden comentar. **


	9. Capitulo VIII

**Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen sino a su creadora J.K Rowling. Yo los uso para mi propia diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro. **

**Advertencias: La historia contiene Slash, es decir relación Hombrexhombre**

* * *

_Harry y Tom conversando dentro de la mente de Harry_

* * *

**Un dragon tonto y un amor obsesivo **

Draco era realmente un idiota. Harry subió las escaleras de mármol siguiendo a la profesora McGonagall rumiando sobre rubios arrogantes mientras Tom se reía quedamente, cosa que molestaba más a Harry ya que no le encontraba nada divertido a la situación.

El día había ido perfectamente bien, pasó toda la mañana esperando con ansia su primera clase de vuelo, no solo porque iba a aprender a volar sino que también sería la primera vez que se encontraría con Draco luego de su conversación en las mazmorras. Desde un inicio la clase fue muy emociónate y solo se volvió mejor luego de ver la mirada retadora de Draco cuando las escobas saltaron a sus manos al mismo tiempo, el desafío había sido claro para los dos. Pero tenía que echarse a perder, su osito había caído de su escoba por el nerviosismo y el miedo y la inútil de la profesora ni siquiera había sido capaz de amortiguar su caída por lo que Nev se había roto la muñeca. Mientras miraba preocupado como se llevaban a su amigo, Draco decidió comportarse como un imbécil. Si lo pensaba con calma podía entender por qué Draco tomó la recordadora de Neville, todos los Slytherin desde 1er hasta 7mo año se comportaban así con los Gryffindor y la casa de los leones era igual de mala. La mayoría de veces era bastante divertido de ver, pero los Slytherin, incluyendo a Draco, tenían que aprender que Neville estaba fuera de los límites. La verdad era que no solo estaba enojado sino también un poco confuso, la actitud de Draco en ese momento había sido rara, en primer lugar el peliplateado solía ignorar a la mayoría de los leones y a los que no, los trataba como algo pegado en sus zapatos y en segundo lugar su expresión cuando se encontraron en el aire parecía herida. No creía que Draco tuviera ningún problema con él, cuando la profesora se lo había llevado su mirada parecía preocupada, al contrario de la burlona de Weasley. Aun así estaba muy molesto con él, no solo se metió con Neville sino que por su culpa iba a ser castigado, era casi imposible que lo expulsaran, estaba bastante seguro de que podía romper cada una de las reglas de la escuela y aun así Dumbledore lo mantendría en Hogwarts.

La situación se volvió algo extraña cuando la profesora llamó a la puerta de la clase del profesor Flitwick e hizo salir a un chico mayor que él, de apellido Wood, al que Harry había visto algunas veces en la Sala Común. Los llevó a un aula donde Peeves escribía groserías en la pizarra, luego de echar al poltergeist le presento a Wood, que al parecer era el capitán del equipo de quiddich. Harry no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien cuando la profesora dijo que el seria el nuevo Buscador.

\- _¿Tom oíste? ¡VOY A SER BUSCADOR!_ \- tuvo que contenerse para no ponerse a saltar o gritar de la emoción

\- _Felicidades pequeño_ \- le respondió Tom - _estoy muy orgullosos de ti. Estoy seguro de que serás el mejor Buscador._

Las palabras de Tom lo emocionaron más que saber que sería Buscador, eran raras las veces que Tom le decía que estaba orgullo de él, la última vez había sido cuando logró utilizar magia sin varita por primera vez. Estaba incluso más feliz de las palabras de Tom porque sabía que no le gustaba el quiddich y aun así estaba contento por él.

Creyó oír algo sobre una escoba y la profesora diciéndole algo sobre sobre el entrenar y castigos pero no escucho bien, estaba demasiado emocionado, solo quería salir de ahí para ir a contárselo a Draco.

Bajó casi saltando las escaleras pero cuando llego al vestíbulo recordó que estaba enojado con Draco y todo su entusiasmo desapareció.

\- _Deberías contárselo de todas maneras_\- le dijo Tom

\- _No, no pienso hablar con él hasta que aprenda a comportarse._

\- _¿Cómo va a aprender a "comportarse" sino le dices que hizo mal?_ \- le preguntó divertido Tom.

\- _¡No me interesa! No pienso buscarlo que venga el a disculparse. _

\- _Deja de enfurruñarte y comportarte como un niño…_

\- _Tom, soy un niño_ \- le respondió sarcásticamente al otro haciendo que gruñera.

\- _Si no hablan no podrán resolver sus problemas. Además de que tu razón para enfadarte no tiene, es tradición Slytherin buscar problemas con los Gryffindor_ –le dijo Tom con su voz de profesor.

\- _¿Porque lo defiendes? ¡Deberías estar de mi parte!_ – dijo malhumorado.

\- _No lo estoy defendiendo, ni poniéndome de su parte solo estoy exponiendo los hechos._ \- le explico tranquilamente el otro.

Incluso más molesto que antes dirigió sus pasos al Gran Comedor.

\- _¿Harry? ¡Harry!_ \- lo llamó Tom cuando vio que no le hacía caso.

\- _¡Déjame! Ahora tampoco quiero hablar contigo_. – Tom suspiro y no habló más.

Entró al Gran Comedor y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor. Cuando vio al Weasley recordó su mirada burlona y decidió que si no podía contarle a Draco se lo contaría a él. Solo imaginar la cara del pelirrojo hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Harry.

\- _¿Me pregunto de qué color se pondrá?_ \- como respuesta escucho a risa de Tom.

Al terminar la última clase del día se dirigió a la enfermería a ver a Neville, cuando el osito no apareció para la clase de transformaciones se preocupó. En la enfermería se encontró con Neville durmiendo en una de las camas y le pareció tan tierno que no tuvo corazón para despertarlo., así que se quedó junto a la cama, inseguro de que debía hacer, donde lo encontró Madame Pomfrey. Después de preguntarle cómo estaba Neville y que esta le dijera que estaba bien, que le había dado una poción para dormir para que pudiera calmarse y que esa noche volvería a la Sala Común, salió de la enfermería. Hizo que Madame Pomfrey le prometiera que le diría a Neville que el había ido a verlo, no quería que el osito creyera que nadie se preocupaba por él.

Pensar en Neville triste hizo que volviera a enojar con Draco.

\- _¿Tom?_ \- llamó - ¿_Los Gryffindor y los Slytherin siempre se han llevado tan mal?_

\- _¡Vaya! ¿Me hablas otra vez?_ \- le preguntó Tom fingiendo asombro.

\- _¡Oh, cállate!_ \- le respondió Harry haciendo reír al otro - _Solo responde._

\- _Gryffindor y Slytherin han sido rivales desde los tiempos de los fundadores. Es como un deporte, es entretenido y hace más divertido el curso escolar para las dos casas, piensa en esto, los Hufflepuff prefieren la tranquilidad, los Ravenclaw están bien con un buen libro, pero los Gryffindor necesitan emoción y los Slytherin retos. Y esas peleas les permiten a los Gryffindor mostrar lo valientes y geniales que son y a los Slytherin afinar su ingenio y mostrar su superioridad. Sin esa rivalidad el curso escolar se les haría muy largo a los miembros de las dos casas._

\- _Cuando lo dices así parece más bueno que malo. Aunque tiene razón en eso de que hace el curso divertido, creo que es un poco extremo._

\- _Yo también_ – respondió pensativo - _en mis tiempos no era tan malo, ni llegaban tan lejos. ¿Me pregunto que habrá pasado?_

\- _¿Quién sabe?_\- respondió sarcásticamente pensando en la mesa de Gryffindor llena de hijo de miembros de la Orden del fénix y "magos de la luz" y la de Slytherin llena de hijos de mortífagos y "magos oscuros"

Entretenido conversando con Tom se llevó un susto cuando fue alado por el brazo hacia un aula. Se soltó y estaba listo para mostrar su repertorio de maldiciones cuando vio a la persona que estaba parada frente a él en medio del aula vacía. Lanzó un hechizo de privacidad y miró a la otra persona cruzando los brazos.

\- ¿Qué quieres Draco? - preguntó molesto.

El niño parado frente a él miró al piso mordiéndose el labio y de momento pareció haber tomado una decisión, levantó la cabeza y lo miró seriamente.

\- ¿Somos amigos? - preguntó Draco

La pregunta del peliplateado lo descolocó por completo y lo enojo.

-¡Claro que lo somos! Pero no puedes molestar a Neville…

\- ¡¿Porque lo defiendes?! - lo cortó Draco - Debiste ponerte de mi parte o no hacer nada.

Harry se quedó sin habla al escuchar furia en las palabras del ojiplata.

\- ¿Él es más importante que yo? - le preguntó el rubio pareciendo triste.

Harry se quedó mirando al rubio con su cerebro hecho un caos mientras Tom se reía en voz baja. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Estas celoso? - le preguntó incrédulo a Draco.

Cuando el ojiplata miró al suelo avergonzado mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas, se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto y por un instante ni pudo evitar soltar una risita acompañado a las de Tom. Paro de reír inmediatamente cuando vio la mirada dolida que le estaba dando Draco. Se acercó al rubio sonriendo y lo tomó de las manos.

\- Por supuesto que eres mi amigo Draco, eres mi mejor amigo - vio como los ojos del rubio se iluminaban y la sonreía - pero Neville también es mi amigo

La expresión de Draco se oscureció, miró molesto hacia un lado y soltó sus manos.

\- Draco mírame. ¿Draco? ¡Draco! ¡Dragón! ¡Dacusqui! ¡¿Draquis?!- viendo que el rubio se negaba a mirarlo una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro- ¡Oh vamos! Mi muñequita de porcelana, no te enojes, te vas a arrugar.

Draco giró la cabeza tan rápido que temió que se hubiera hecho daño en el cuello y lo miró lanzando dagas por los ojos pero aun así no abrió la boca.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Mi princesa de cabellos plateados - por un instante Harry pensó que Draco lo mataría o que se arrancaría la lengua para no hablar - ¿No te gustan que te llamen así? Pues pienso llamarte de esa manera hasta que decidas dejar esa actitud infantil y escucharme.

Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta ignorando los comentaros de Tom sobre él llamando infantil a Draco. Se giró hacia el rubio que aún se paraba tercamente en el medio del aula.

\- Nos vamos mañana, en el Gran Comedor, muñequita de porcelana.

El horror en la cara de Draco le dijo que había entendido las implicaciones de sus palabras así que sonrío. Tomo el picaporte de la puerta para abrirla pero su mano fue detenida y él arrastrado otra vez lejos de la puerta. Miro a Draco que aún lo tenía sujeto por el brazo y alzó una ceja de modo interrogativo.

\- Termina de hablar - le dijo el rubio malhumorado.

\- ¿Me escucharas de verdad? - le preguntó, a lo que asintió como respuesta.

\- Draco tu eres mi amigo, pero Neville también lo es. Lo defendí porque tú eras el que lo estabas molestando si hubiera sido al revés habría hecho lo mismo.

La mirada de Draco decía claramente lo que pensaba de Neville molestándolo, lo que hizo sonreír a Harry.

\- Aunque sé que es imposible, preferiría que ninguno de mis amigos se enfrentaran entre sí para no tener que tomar bando. Ahora mismo solo tengo dos amigos tú y Nev. Él nunca va a buscar problemas contigo, podrías no buscar problemas con él, hazlo por mí - le dijo mirándolo con su mejor cara de cachorrito indefenso y triste.

Draco lo miró por un momento y Harry vio como comenzaba a ablandarse estuvo a punto de gritar victoria cuando el rubio miró hacia otro lado y cruzo los brazos

\- No me mires con esa cara, si crees que puedes manipularme estas muy equivocado, serpiente disfrazada de león - la dijo divertido Draco.

Harry maldijo en su cabeza mientras Tom se reía a carcajadas. Al parecer necesitaba más práctica si ni siquiera podía convencer a un Slytherin de 1er año de algo tan simple. Al parecer las serpientes eran difíciles de manipular.

\- _Probablemente hubiera funcionado con cualquier otro_. - le dijo Tom, lo que era raro ya que no solía intervenir en sus conversaciones con el reto de los alumnos- _Pero lo intentaste con un Malfoy, y eso no es tan fácil, yo nunca conseguí manipular a Abarax. _

Harry suspiro y se calmó. Draco lo observaba con una mirada burlona.

\- ¿Por favor? – dijo con sinceridad y mantuvo la mirada de Draco

\- Esta bien – respondió Draco - de todas maneras meterse con Longbotton no es divertido, pero el resto de los Gryffindor son objetivos válidos.

\- Esta bien el resto no me importa, incluso puedes intentarlo conmigo, aunque podrías salir perdiendo - Draco lo miro con la ceja levantada.

\- ¿Qué hay de Weasley?- le pregunto divertido Draco a lo que Harry le respondió solo con una sonrisa malvada - ¿Por cierto te castigaron?

\- Nop - le dijo Harry sonriéndole con maldad- De hecho ahora soy el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor.

Harry se rio de a cara sorprendida de Draco.

\- ¡¿Entraste el equipo antes que yo?! - Draco sonaba triste pero su voz se volvió firme cundo volvió a hablar - No importa, este año practica mucho y aprende a jugar, porque el año que viene tendrás que enfrentarte a mí en el campo.

\- Muy bien - le respondió Harry - Estaré esperando por ti. Otra cosa, debes pedirle perdón a Nev.

\- ¡Claro que no! - le gritó Draco pareciendo mortalmente agravado.

\- ¡ Dragooonnnn! - Harry lo miró con cara de cachorrito otra vez.

\- ¡Oh vamos! Está bien pero quiero algo a cambio. – le dijo Draco con una mirada calculadora.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Harry poniéndose serio.

\- A partir de ahora debes escucharme y hacerme caso como si fuera tu hermano mayor.

\- ¿Por qué? – no se esperaba eso.

\- Pues porque soy mayor que tú. – respondió como si fuera algo obvio.

\- ¡Es solo un mes! – dijo molesto.

\- No importa, soy mayor e incluso más alto que tú – dijo con superioridad.

Harry hizo un puchero al oír lo de más alto. Sabía que era un enano, no hacía falta que nadie le recordara que era en niño más bajo de todo el primer año, incluso había niñas más altas que él.

\- ¿Me estas escuchando? - Draco lo sacó de sus oscuras cavilaciones.

\- Esta bien, acepto el trato.

Si Draco estaba de acuerdo con pedirle perdón a Neville el podía tratar a Draco como su hermano mayor. Después de todo siempre había querido un hermano y una vez había escuchado que los hermanos menores se dedicaban a hacerles la vida imposible a sus hermanos.

\- Bien - Draco sonrío antes de que su rostro se volviera a oscurecer y lo mirara de manera aterradora - Como tu hermano mayor te ordeno que nunca, NUNCA, vuelvas a llamarme muñequita de porcelana, princesa, Draquis, Dacusqui o cualquier tontería como esa.

Harry tuvo que recurrir a toda su voluntad para no echarse a reír en ese momento. Dio unos pasos atrás alejándose de Draco que daba bastante miedo.

\- Esta bien Dragón - Draco le dirigió una mirada matadora y él le sonrío inocentemente - Prometo no volver a decirte muñequito, princesita, Darquis y nada parecido, cuando no estemos solos.

Antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar corrió hacia la puerta y salió del aula.

El resto de la tarde se la paso riéndose entre un divertido Tom y un extrañado Weasley al que simplemente ignoró. La noche calló y Harry se quedó en la Sala Común esperando a Neville. Cuando el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió, iba a saludar al osito cuando vio su rostro asombrado.

\- ¿Pasa algo Neville? – preguntó curioso.

\- Harry te voy a contar algo que me pasó pero tienes que mantener el secreto

\- Claro - se acercó a Neville - ¿Que pasó?

\- Cuando salí de la enfermería - le dijo susurrando- me encontré con Malfoy, sé que no vas a creerme, pero me pidió perdón por lo de hoy. ¿No es increíble?

\- Lo es - Harry apretó los labios para no sonreír - Tal vez no sea tan malo como nos han dicho. Aunque no deberías decirle a nadie más, podría enojarse.

\- No le diré a nadie más, solo a ti - respondió Neville negando con la cabeza como loco - Quizás realmente no sea tan malo.

Harry le sonrío a Neville, ambos subieron al dormitorio y se metieron en sus camas luego de decirse buenas noches. Harry se acomodó y se durmió con un sonrisa.

Harry y Draco estaba sentados en una de las mazmorras comiendo dulces como habían hecho durante el último mes. Se habían encontrado cada fin de semana en distintos lugares de las mazmorras para conversar y en caso de Harry aprender.

Draco se había tomado como desafío personal enseñarle la mayor cantidad de información posible sobre el mundo mágico. Una parte ya lo conocía por Tom, pero había mucho más, todo aquello sobre lo que Tom no le habló por no considerarlo realmente importante o imprescindible.

Tom seguía manteniendo su obstinado silencio cada vez que se relacionaba con otros estudiante, por suerte se había apiadado de él después de verlo soportando la incesante charla del pelirrojo durante un fin de semana y desde entonces seguían manteniendo sus conversaciones paralelas cuando Harry estaba solo con el Weasley. Lo que seguía sin cambiar eran las desapariciones de Tom cada vez que estaban en clases de DCAO y que este no le explicaba, lo que lo estaba poniendo de los nervios.

El pelirrojo estaba horrorizado por el amor de Harry hacia las opciones y el Profesor Snape parecía bastante asombrado con él, lo mejor es que sus secciones de estudio extra le habían permitido ayudar a Neville que se había convertido en su compañero en la clase, librándolo del pelirrojo que ahora se veía obligado a trabajar con Granger, decir que se odiaban era poco.

En cuanto a Granger esta parecía querer comérselo cada vez que respondía, lograba hacer los hechizos o las pociones, más rápido que ella y con mejores resultados. Aunque en la clase de Pociones el odio parecía repartido entre él y Draco que era el mejor de la clase.

Después de robarle unas ranas de chocolate a Draco recibiendo una mirada matadora de este y la pérdida de tres de sus pasteles de caldero decidió preguntarle a Draco sobre alguien que tanto Tom como el querían saber desde hace tiempo: Severus Snape.

Tom tenia curiosidad por lo que había pasado con el pocionista después de la desaparición de Voldemort y como terminó trabajando para Dumbledore. Harry además de eso, tenía curiosidad sobre el profesor, después de todo lo que había oído de él por Tom y viendo cómo se comportaba con el resto de los alumnos pensó que el profesos lo trataría peor que al resto, pero este lo trataba mejor que a todos los Gryffindor e incluso que a alguno de los Slytherin; Crabbe, Goyle y Bulstrode; incluso había ganado más puntos para Gryffindor lo que había asombrado incluso a los de grados superiores. Nunca le daba tantos como a los Slytherin pero teniendo en cuenta que la cantidad de puntos dados por el profesor al resto de la Casa sumaban 0, era realmente increíble. Y para aumentar su curiosidad estaba la tristeza que se colaba en la mirada del profesor cuando pensaba que nadie lo observaba.

\- Draco - llamó al otro que lo miró mientras comía un bombón - Tu y el profesor Snape se llevan muy bien. ¿Se conocen de antes?

\- Claro. - le respondió Draco sonriendo - Es mi padrino.

\- Así que era eso. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? - Draco asintió - al profesor no parecen gustarle los estudiantes. ¿Porque da clases en Hogwarts? Es un gran pocionista podría ganar dinero de otras maneras.

\- Ha eso - Draco lo miró como dudando si responder - No te enojes ¿si?

\- ¿Enojarme? – preguntó confundido.

\- Durante la guerra mi padrino estaba de lado de Voldemort -

Draco lo observaba como esperando una explosión de su parte, pero el solo siguió esperando que terminara lo que pareció sorprenderlo.

\- Cuando Voldemort desapareció y los mortífagos comenzaron a ser juzgado Dumbledore salió en defensa de mi padrino diciendo que el realmente había sido un espía dentro de los mortífagos.

Harry de tensó esperando la explosión de Tom pero para su sorpresa este se echó a reír mientras alababa al profesor y decía cosas como que había sido un desperdicio, el circulo interno o algo así que no entendió bien debido a la risa.

\- Así que el profesor estaba contra Voldemort, realmente se arriesgó a espiarlo. Es sorprendente. - le dijo a Draco intentado obviar la risa de Tom y sabiendo que nunca le sacaría a Draco si su padrino era un mortífago de verdad o no siendo el El-Nino - Que – Vivió.

A Harry le pareció que había mucho más detrás de la presencia del profesor en Hogwarts que eso, pero no creía que Draco supiera y como le pareció que Tom no pararía de reír durante un rato, así que no podía interrogarlo, decidió preguntar a Draco lo que lo estaba matando de curiosidad.

\- Draco - se mordió el labio mientras el otro lo miraba curioso- sabes por qué tiene esa mirada triste, no parece muy de acuerdo con su personalidad.

\- Triste, mi padrino no está triste - le respondió Draco con una sonrisa que a Harry le pareció fingida.

\- Dragón – miró a Draco fijamente hasta que este suspiró.

\- Te fijas en demasiadas cosas Harry, tendrás problemas un día de estos.

\- No suelo preguntar cosas como esa, solo lo hago porque eres tu – le respondió sonriendo su voz entre confiada y halagadora.

\- Serpiente con lengua de plata - lo regañó Draco algo divertido.

Harry le sacó la lengua a Draco y este sonrío.

\- Mi padrino - dijo Draco poniéndose serio - está buscando a alguien, no me preguntes a quien, no lo sé. Mis padres lo saben, pero nunca me lo han dicho. Pero cada vez que piensa en esa persona su rostro muestra tristeza.

Harry se quedó asombrado mirando a Draco, de todas las cosas que imagino y era algo así. Dentro de su cabeza Tom dejo de reír.

\- _¿Tom?_

\- _No puedo creer que Severus siga buscando, han pasado más de 12 años._\- dijo asombrado.

\- ¿_Sabes quién es_? – preguntó curioso.

\- _Sí. Pero pensé que a estas alturas ya se habría rendido_ \- una risa oscura siguió a esas palabras - _Solo déjale a un Slytherin amar tan obsesivamente._

* * *

Seis cosas:

Primero: perdón por la tardanza.

Segundo: A que Harry y Tom son lindos. Aunque se ponen a hablar de las cosas más raras.

Tercero: ¿Alguien más pensó que Draco mataría a Harry y nos quedaríamos sin protagonista?

Cuarto: ¿Qué les parece la evolución de la relación de Harry con Draco y Neville?

PD: tienen la mente muy sucia….

Quinto: ¡! Más datos sobre parejas!

Sexto: Curiosidad sobre mí: Puedo escribir Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Gryffindor sin problemas pero para escribir Hufflepuff tengo que buscar cómo se escribe (espero aprender en lo que escribo el fic)


End file.
